<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We're All Looking For by Webdog177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292312">What We're All Looking For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177'>Webdog177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Grimm descend upon the small town of Patch, lone Huntress Ruby Rose finds herself stuck between a rock and a hard place, having no other alternatives but to accept help from anyone she can to rebuild her town. When Weiss Schnee and her posse of corporate goons show up to do just that, Ruby puts a hard stop to it. But Weiss Schnee never takes 'no' for an answer, does she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p>
<p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p>Equal parts annoyed and tired, Weiss stabbed at the end call button on her desk scroll, ending what had amounted to be forty-five minutes of both wasted effort and - what was infinitely worse - her own time. "Neon!" she barked in the general direction of her assistant on the other side of her open office door. "Tell me you have good news."</p>
<p>The woman's chair squeaked as her brightly colored head of hair leaned into her view, and shot her a thumbs up. "All good with Local 42 and their monthlies," she said, her attitude almost blindingly positive in the face of Weiss' negativity. Weiss nodded her understanding, and Neon lingered for another moment. "You know, if you don't lift your eyebrows out of that glare, your face'll get stuck like that."</p>
<p>"Okay. You're fired," Weiss said.</p>
<p>"Haw. You wish." And without another word, her assistant-slash-best friend leaned back out of Weiss' sight.</p>
<p>"Bitch!" she snarled, but the woman's chortle only served to make Weiss stay peeved. She crinkled her nose instead and smoothed the lines on her forehead, rubbing away her growing headache. "What I wouldn't give for a massage…" she muttered, "and a stiff drink."</p>
<p>"Weiss! Incoming," Neon said from her desk, and she looked up just in time to see Whitley saunter into her office, looking dapper as usual in his vest and little bowtie. She hated that vest and bowtie combo, but from the way her assistant followed her brother's stride with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, she couldn't argue the results.</p>
<p>"So?" she asked as her younger brother slid easily into a chair on the other side of her desk. "Are we on for Patch?"</p>
<p>From the look on Whitley's face, she knew there was a problem. Well, that was fine. Weiss absolutely <em>lived </em>to solve problems. She was a fucking problem solving queen. In anticipation she steepled her fingers in front of her growing smirk.</p>
<p>"Not exactly," came Whitley's slow response. "Not really sure you're going to like this."</p>
<p>"Thrill me. My body is ready."</p>
<p>"They said no."</p>
<p><em>That</em> Weiss didn't expect. She blinked, drawing away slightly and frowning. "They said <em>no?</em> Who in their right minds would say no to having their town rebuild after a Grimm invasion?"</p>
<p>Her brother shrugged. "The people of Patch apparently."</p>
<p>But Weiss didn't stop. "No, that's bullshit. They don't have to wait for aid from the Vale Chamber of Commerce to approve funding. They don't have to wait for government-ordered repairs. And we can damn well guarantee their town will be back up and running, <em>better than before</em>, in a matter of weeks. A month, tops!"</p>
<p>"I know," he said, shrugging. "But there it is."</p>
<p>"What the shit? Who's running that place? A fucking halfwit?" Weiss hissed, slapping a palm on her desk with a sharp crack. It stung, but she bit back her wince out of pride. "I should have gone to them directly instead of having Operations handle things."</p>
<p>Whitley Schnee, who headed Operations at Schnee International, took her words with a mild shrug. "Yeah, not sure that would have helped much. Apparently, the town is headed by some ex-huntress and she's got a beef with us personally."</p>
<p>Weiss blinked. "What exactly does that mean?" she demanded, drumming her shiny nails on the arm of her chair.</p>
<p>"She kinda runs the town, in a manner of speaking, and didn't take too kindly when we said who we were."</p>
<p>Weiss scoffed. "Please. If it's about who we <em>were</em>, then that's long over with." she paused. "She's not a Faunus, is she?" Her eyes flicked in Neon's direction, knowing full well that the woman was eavesdropping on their conversation like a kid outside their parent's door on Christmas. She knew for a fact that Neon, despite being a Faunus herself, didn't have any problems with Weiss or her family. But it had been a while since she had made reparations between her company and the Faunus people, and she knew that some grudges ran deep.</p>
<p>"Don't think so, but that's not really relevant, is it?"</p>
<p>"You never know…" Weiss mused, thinking rapidly. She shook her head. "This is nonsense, Whitley. I mean, <em>you</em> saw the town when the Grimm were done with it. It was absolutely devastated. The death toll was low - thankfully - but the property damage was still high. I'm not going to stand by and do nothing just because they 'have problems with us'." She even flicked her fingers in air quotes.</p>
<p>"You sound mad. You mad, sis?" Whistley grinned.</p>
<p>"Fuck you."</p>
<p>"Aw. You're sweet."</p>
<p>"Why would someone just decide to say no to help? Free help?"</p>
<p>Whitley shrugged. "It sorta sounded like they thought we would take advantage of their current state to gain standing in the eyes of the rest of the world."</p>
<p>Weiss felt her eye twitch. She loomed over her desk, hissing out, "I would <em>never</em> use people's misfortune and the devastation of a town by Grimm for positive press!"</p>
<p>"I know that," Whitley said agreeably. "And your people know that. This woman out in the sticks and probably the only line of defense her town has against the Grimm? Probably not."</p>
<p>Weiss grimaced, sitting back. "I want her contact information."</p>
<p>"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "I mean, she sounded pretty intense when my assistant reached out to her. And he's not even a Schnee. His last name is Jacobs. Mark Jabobs. That's not even distant cousin close."</p>
<p>Weiss rose to her full height, which coincidentally only reached Whitley's chin, but it was the principal of the thing damnit! "I will not stand by and let a town go to shit because somebody has issues with me, my company, or accepting aid when aid is needed! Not now, not ever!"</p>
<p>"She basically thinks you and everything you stand for sucks," Whitley said, and <em>fuck</em> if his grin almost made Weiss reach out and pluck his eyes from his sockets.</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> suck!" she sneered back. Not her best retort, but she was sore and tired and pissed off.</p>
<p>Whitley rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. You handle it and let me know what we're gonna do. But, for the love of-"</p>
<p>"We're doing this," Weiss said definitively. "No matter what some backwoods, retired, halfwit Huntress says on the matter. I don't care if we have to kidnap her and lock her in a box while we rebuild her town to do it!"</p>
<p>"That's pretty rude. And illegal," Whitley pointed out unhelpfully.</p>
<p>"Stop talking sense!" Weiss snapped. "You're supposed to be on my side!"</p>
<p>"Yay, team Weiss," he cheered flatly, throwing up a set of particularly unenthusiastic jazz hands. And with the grace only Whitley could muster after arguing with his sister and boss, slid to his feet and ambled toward the door. "I'll send the contact info to your scroll. Be nice, okay? See ya, Neon!"</p>
<p>"Bye Whitley!" Neon practically shouted as he walked past her.</p>
<p>"Yes, <em>dad</em>," Weiss quipped, but all the fire had gone out of her as he disappeared through her door. A second later Neon came back into view, her smile wide and unaffected by Weiss' dour mood. "And you! Stop mooning after my brother! It's creepy!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, hoe. You'd love it if we were sisters."</p>
<p>"Would not."</p>
<p>She totally would.</p>
<p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
<p>Minutes later, as Weiss was finally settling back into a rhythm of paperwork, her scroll chimed beside her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whitley: Here's the contact info for Ruby Rose. Remember, play nice!</em>
</p>
<p>"Play nice. What, am I five?" she muttered, keying in the info from the message while she simultaneously turning through the documents on her desk. She considered calling this Ruby Rose from her desk, but decided against it. A walk would do her good, and she could talk while she wandered. So she spent a while turning reports and replying to messages from her numerous department heads and contacts before shutting down her station. She stood, stretched, and gathered her purse and scroll.</p>
<p>"I'm going out for a while," she announced as she passed Neon, who paused in her noodle slurping to mumble something. "Is that the teriyaki bowl?" A nod. "How is it?"</p>
<p>"Bitchin'," Neon said through a full mouth. And just like that, Weiss knew what she was having for dinner.</p>
<p>She stepped into the lift and dug out her scroll from her purse, flicked through the contacts until <em>Ruby Rose</em> came up and paused only to step out as the doors opened before calling. The call connected for only a handful of rings before failing, and Weiss frowned, trying again.</p>
<p>This time, the call picked up and a woman's voice snapped out, "What?!"</p>
<p>"Miss Rose," Weiss began, "This is Weiss Schnee."</p>
<p>There was silence on the other end for a moment before the woman actually <em>growled</em> at her. "How the hell did you get my number?" Weiss blinked, affronted, but Ruby continued, "Look, whatever, I don't have time for this. Listen, <em>Weiss Schnee</em>," she hissed out her name like a curse. "I have an entire town of burned down and destroyed homes, displaced families, plus sick and injured. The fires still aren't out, we still haven't found everyone, and the Grimm are likely to come back and finish the job! We don't need some company coming in and messing things up just so you can get some good press from a sob story!"</p>
<p>Weiss squared her shoulders, her tone both glacial and professional. "What is it that you need, Miss Rose? How can we help you?"</p>
<p>"What I <em>need</em> is for you and your company to stop calling me and just back off so I can get back to fixing my town! You're taking up time that I could be spending doing other things! You know, <em>important</em> things?"</p>
<p>"Then why did you answer my call?" Weiss asked, her sarcasm hardly subtle. Ruby was silent for a moment, and she jumped on that. "Look, think about what you need and what I'm offering. Schnee International has fingers in a lot of pies. We have construction and contracting offices all over Remnant. We can have crews over to Patch by tomorrow, ready to start repairs. Not only to fix what's been destroyed, but we can build it better, more safe and secure. We have sources in pharmaceuticals and healthcare. We can supply aid to your people; food, potable water and medicine. We can have doctors there to help the sick and injured. We can issue our private security teams to your region to keep it safe and keep away any Grimm that linger after their raids. We can help you, Miss Rose. All you have to do-"</p>
<p>"You keep your pity," Ruby shot back caustically. "We don't need your big, fancy company, and we don't need you swooping in, breaking your little nails and getting your fancy clothes dirty while you turn Patch into a sob story for the world to fawn over. We're fine here. We don't need you. Stop calling me."</p>
<p>The call disconnected.</p>
<p>A moment of silence later, Weiss closed her eyes. She carefully slid her scroll back into her bag and took a slow, calming breath through her nose.</p>
<p>It didn't work.</p>
<p>Ruby Rose had no idea who she just pissed off.</p>
<p>She was Weiss fucking Schnee. And nobody told her what she could and could not do.</p>
<p>Nobody.</p>
<p>"We'll see about that, Ruby Rose. We'll just see…"</p>
<p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p>
<p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two days earlier</em>
</p>
<p>The bullhead rattled and shook at it made its rapid descent from its cruising altitude. Even from her spot buckled in and secure, Weiss felt a trickle of trepidation slither down her spine as the sense of vertigo hit her full force. No matter how old she got and how much training she put herself through, she could never quite get over the fear she got when preparing to walk into battle with the Grimm.</p>
<p>But it had to be done. And Weiss Schnee got things done no matter what.</p>
<p>"Two minutes!" came the crackle over her earpiece, and she tapped her acknowledgement into her wrist chrono. She heard her team members also chime in that they were set, and she was just starting to amp herself up for a fight when a voice from her left caught her attention.</p>
<p>"Um… Miss Schnee?"</p>
<p>She turned to face the young man beside her. "What is it, Sergeant?"</p>
<p>The Sergeant cleared his throat, looking both anxious and determined at the same time. "Uh, well, Ma'am, not that it's my place to say, but are you sure you…" he trailed off, unsure with how to continue. Weiss had a feeling she knew what the man wanted, but opted to remain silent, letting him stew in his discomfort.</p>
<p>Another man on the Sergeant's other side, a Corporal, nudged him slightly. Weiss caught it, her eyes flashing over the duo. Ah, so it was a team effort this time, was it? Well, that was fine. Maybe she could both educate her people as she also dissuaded them of their misguided beliefs.</p>
<p>"Well? Say what you were going to say, Sergeant," she prompted, her tone clipped and just short of commanding. While the man was technically under her jurisdiction, she didn't often resort to throwing her weight around to make everyone do what she wanted. She commanded respect because she'd <em>earned</em> it, not because she felt it was inherently due to her as a Schnee.</p>
<p>"Well, that is to say…" he paused, and the lift of his chin told her he had finally gotten the courage. "Are you sure you should be out here, Ma'am? Out in the field?"</p>
<p>And there it was. Well, give him points for saying it out loud, at least. A loud snort sounded in her earpiece and she held back a fierce glare. Whitley was clearly enjoying himself as he listened in on the entire conversation from his own Bullhead a mile away. Sometimes it sucked to have her little brother tuning in on her own conversations. But, as always, safety first when the Grimm were involved.</p>
<p>She let her stare linger on the young Sergeant for a moment, then looked around to the rest of her able-bodied team around the Bullhead. "And do the rest of you feel the same?" she asked simply.</p>
<p>There was a noticeable lack of disagreement around the hold, and she had to bite back a feral grin. <em>Oh, if only they knew…</em></p>
<p>"I am Weiss Schnee," she said confidently. "I lead by example, not only because I can or should, but because it is right. How can I expect others to risk their lives, the lives of their comrades and friends and families, when I do not do the same? The Grimm are a menace. They hunt, and kill, and slaughter with no regard for humanity or goodness. Just because I am a woman, or a leader, or have not served in the military does not mean I can't defend myself or others. The people of Patch sent out a request for aid against the encroaching Grimm. We don't know if Vale sent a team of Huntsmen out to defend the town yet, and that doesn't matter. We got the call, and we'll answer it. Our Rapid Response Security Teams are trained for this exact reason; to defend the helpless and needy. And we will do our jobs. Every one of us."</p>
<p>Human, Faunus, and even an android, all around her the faces of her people seemed to liven up a little at her words. She had that effect on others, and she reveled in it.</p>
<p>"You are my people. I might be your boss. I might sign your paychecks. But at the end of the day, I am just like the rest of you." She gestured to her uniform - black matte combat fatigues, the exact same as the rest of them. Her silver hair was meticulously pinned up and hidden away in a simple cap so that it wouldn't get in the way. The rest of her gear was standard and matched her people's; a point well proven, that she was the same as everyone else. "And I can not - <em>will </em>not - stand by while you risk your lives because I asked you to. I will never be like that. Not ever."</p>
<p>That seemed to mollify the Corporal two seats down, but the Sergeant's lips thinned in worry. "But, Ma'am…" he started.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sergeant?"</p>
<p>"Are you sure it's… safe? We can't guarantee your safety if you enter the fight with us."</p>
<p>Her grin growing to encompass her entire face, Weiss reached around to her hip and patted the stock of Myrtenaster. Her rapier glittered in the flicking lights of the rumbling Bullhead, and the weapon drew more than a few eyes to it.</p>
<p>"Don't concern yourself with my safety, Sergeant," she said, confidence welling out from every pore. "I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>
  <em>And the rest of you, for that matter.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Well said, Sis</em>," came Whitley's voice in her earpiece.</p>
<p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
<p>"Mooooooom!"</p>
<p>Ruby winced at her daughter's shrieking whine. She felt her back stiffen as she turned to face the coming onslaught. "Hang on just a second Wes," she told the man who paced with her through her walkthrough of the town. He nodded briskly and stepped a few feet away, giving her space.</p>
<p>As she fully turned, she braced herself for all the wrath an eight-year old girl could muster and she charged down her mother. the child-sized rocker launched herself towards Ruby, and actually took her back a step as she adjusted the new weight on her front. "Oof! Summer, I'm a little busy here."</p>
<p>Her impossibly adorable daughter rolled her eyes in a spot-on imitation of an older, infinitely more mature girl and jumped back, stamping her feet impatiently. She was wearing a blue sundress and green sandals that would have normally clashed with her dark hair and complexion, but then again, girls her age could get away with wearing anything at all.</p>
<p>Assured that her daughter would keep for another minute, Ruby turned back towards Wes. The man dutifully stood at attention. "Okay, let's keep the shelters filled to capacity, and get the stronger men and women tightening up the defenses. The walls, watchtowers and ditches, ideally. Anything else is secondary. We should be getting emergency backup Huntsmen from the neighboring regions, but no idea if they'll get here on time. We can't count on them. Once the fortifications are done we can concentrate on stockpiling any food and water we have lying around." She rattled on instructions as Wes nodded, jotting down notes in his notepad. His forehead glistened with sweat and his face was tight with concentration, but then again, it was going to be his first Grimm raid and as far as they knew, they were going into it woefully underprepared. The man was understandably nervous.</p>
<p>They all started somewhere, after all.</p>
<p>"How long do we have?" he asked quickly.</p>
<p>Ruby bit her lip and looked towards the rapidly darkening sky. "I'd put my lien on another hour. Two, tops. We were given more warning than most, and that's something. But damn it all if we could get away with the polite Grimm who send missives ahead of time."</p>
<p>Wes blinked, looking up at her. "There are polite Grimm?"</p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, Ruby shook her head. "Don't I wish? Anyway, you got your instructions. Get going. I gotta get Summer here to the shelters."</p>
<p>With a brisk nod, Wes skedaddled. Ruby watched him go for a few beats and then turned back to her impatient child. "Now, young lady, why aren't you in the shelters?"</p>
<p>Summer glared up at her, her arms folder so tightly around her chest she might never get them loose. "I want to help!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoo boy.</em>
</p>
<p>Ruby bit back a grimace and knelt down to Summer's eye level. "Honey, I know you do."</p>
<p>"I'm brave!"</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"And I know how to fight!"</p>
<p>Ruby highly doubted that, but she wasn't stupid enough to argue with an eight year old. That was a fight she wasn't entirely sure she'd ever win. "I know, Summer."</p>
<p>"And I can save people!" Summer insisted. "Just like you! It's what Huntresses do!"</p>
<p>Ruby felt the muscles of her face freeze, and she bit her tongue to keep from snapping back that Summer has absolutely <em>no</em> idea what Huntresses do, and what it takes to save people. But now wasn't the time, and she needed to get her daughter to safety. So, instead, she approached from a different angle.</p>
<p>"Summer, I love you so, so very much."</p>
<p>Her little girl blinked. "I love you too," she parroted.</p>
<p>"You're the most important thing in the world to me."</p>
<p>"I… I know," Summer shifted on her feet, her cheeks darkening and looking down at her toes.</p>
<p>"You're my whole life, and my everything. I would have nothing without you."</p>
<p>"I…" the girl faltered, unsure of how to respond. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"That's why I need you safe, my Sunshine," Ruby pressed, leaning in close to whisper to her. "I need you safe, and secure, and well so I can come back and find you, and keep you as my one and only. Okay?"</p>
<p>Summer seemed to wrestle with her thoughts for a while, and then she bit her lip. "But… what about you? Will you be safe, too?"</p>
<p>At that, Ruby had to grin. "Of course I'll be. I'm a Huntress. I've been fighting the Grimm since before you were born. And if it's one thing I know how to do, it's to stay safe."</p>
<p>Summer nodded slowly. "Do you promise?"</p>
<p>"I promise, my Sunshine," Ruby said, reaching up to cup her daughter's face in her hand. "I will come back safe to you. But you must also promise to stay safe for me to come back to. Can you do that for me?"</p>
<p>Summer nodded again, this time with more conviction. "Yeah. Yeah, I can."</p>
<p>"Will you go to the shelter with the other children?" Ruby asked.</p>
<p>Summer thought about that. "Will Jess be there?"</p>
<p>Ruby laughed, "She sure will be. I think she's there already with her grandma and grandpa. If you hurry, you can probably sit next to her."</p>
<p>At that, Summer's face lit up and she gave a little hop. "Yes! Okay, I'll go right now and make sure no stinky boys get to sit with her!"</p>
<p>"Good idea," Ruby chuckled. Her daughter was about to dash away before Ruby reached out, wrapping her arms around her daughter tightly. "Stay safe, Summer. I love you."</p>
<p>Summer's little arms squeezed her back, and she wiggled out Ruby's grip. "I love you too! See you soon!" she called back as she hightailed it to the main shelter in the center of town.</p>
<p>Ruby watched her go, her heart in her throat. She was a Huntress, and she knew the Grimm like nobody else in the town of Patch. But that didn't make the idea of facing down a horde of them as they came to destroy her entire town and slaughter her people - and her daughter - any less terrifying.</p>
<p>"See you soon," Ruby whispered, reaching up and grasping Crescent Rose at her shoulder. With a flick of her wrist she freed it, and whipped it out to it's full length. She turned, easily adjusting her balance to accommodate the heavy mechanical scythe, and walked towards her town's meager fortifications.</p>
<p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>Weiss hit the ground just outside of town running, and from that point forward she was in command, and everyone knew it. She turned her attention skyward, watching as the remainder of her team descended from their Bullhead. When the last soldier leapt from the craft, it turned and rocketed off into the distance to await pick up after the battle was over.</p><p>Nodding to herself, Weiss tapped her wrist chrono and her earpiece in one smooth motion. "This is Weiss Schnee to all teams: we have arrived. Team leads check in when able, and scout out their areas. I want this place locked down tighter than my father's asshole. Rest his horrible, evil soul."</p><p>"Roger!" came the united reply from all around her. One by one her teams checked in, and their acknowledgements of their tasks and areas to cover. She flipped open her personal scroll and double checked her lists. Everything looked in order. With that done, she looked up and surveyed the area. All around her and her people, the locals gawked in various states of shock and disbelief.</p><p>"Who is in charge here?" she called out. "Who is leading the defense?"</p><p>When nobody spoke up, she frowned, looking closer. The locals were all haggard, tired-looking and scared. It wasn't a surprise; the regular, everyday townsfolk tended to take an impending invasion from Grimm badly.</p><p>"We are here to help," she tried again, this time more congenially. It wouldn't do to frighten the very people she came here to protect. "I have five teams of ten security troops each; Huntsman and soldiers. We are prepared and able to fight off the Grimm. Tell me where we are best served to assist."</p><p>This time, a skinny-looking man with glasses spoke up, lifting his hand in the air like he was in school. Weiss kept herself from rolling her eyes. "Um… thanks for coming," he said, just loudly enough to be heard over the din of people and soldiers milling around. "We were afraid nobody would get here in time."</p><p>Weiss inclined her head. "What is your name?"</p><p>"Wes," he supplied readily.</p><p>"Are you in charge here?"</p><p>He hesitated a beat. "Not… not really. But at the moment, I guess so. I mean, I'm in charge of these people here, at least." At that, the other locals seemed to all agree in various types of acknowledgement.</p><p>Weiss would take that. "Very well. My teams are spread out at five main points around the town. The north, the south, east and west, and a final team protecting the center, able to divert to any direction needed. What is your defense plan?"</p><p>Wes bobbed his head in understanding. "Um, well, we spent the time since the early warning shoring up the fortifications to prepare ourselves." As he spoke, his voice became slightly louder and informative. "Our only Huntress is spread too thin, and she's going around doing what she can to head off the Grimm before they get too close. That leaves the rest to us here."</p><p>A single Huntress protecting a town this size wasn't a big surprise. "Do you have any training? Any weapons?"</p><p>Wes shrugged slightly. "Most of us can protect ourselves. Not really against the Grimm, but we know some of the basics. And we have a surplus of swords and spears. Some firearms."</p><p>Weiss nodded decisively. "Very well. We can work with that. May I make suggestions?"</p><p>"Please!" Wes gasped out. The man was clearly at his wit's end.</p><p>"I want you to assign your people to each of mine. My people will give instructions to yours, act as group leaders and captains. That way we can work together efficiently without getting in each other's way." At his hesitation, she stepped closer and placed a hand on his forearm. "My people are trained for this. Trust me, we can save more lives this way."</p><p>After a moment, Wes seemed to make his decision. He nodded firmly. "That sounds good to me. What about everyone else?"</p><p>"I will give orders to my teams and instruct them to do the same. May I use your name as a reference so your people follow instructions?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess," Wes said, shifting uncomfortably. It was clear he wasn't used to being in the spotlight, but Weiss needed him to step up.</p><p>"Where was your Huntress last seen?"</p><p>Wes' face pinched slightly in thought. "Uh… last I saw she was heading east. That's where she said the Grimm were gathering before coming here."</p><p>Weiss nodded firmly. "Very well." She turned back to her people. "Sergeant," she called out. The young man who had brazenly questioned her place out in the field stepped forward, his previous hesitation nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Ma'am!" He snapped out a picture perfect salute.</p><p>"You take charge, I want these people up to speed on what we're up against as of ten minutes ago. Keep your comms open, and notify me regularly with any and all updates."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am!" He was certainly going places.</p><p>Wes blinked as Weiss' words processed to him. "Um… where are you going? Weren't you going to help us?"</p><p>Weiss turned fully back to the townsfolk, her smile growing as her heart beat in her chest at the thought of a fight only minutes away.</p><p>"Of course I will. But first, I must help your Huntress."</p><p>Turning on her heel, she stalked towards the east out of the town.</p><p>"<em>Real smooth, Sis</em>," Whitley's voice crackled in her ear.</p><p>"Smooth is what I do, baby brother," she replied, her fingers stroking the hilt of her beloved Myrtenaster.</p><p>"<em>Mmmhmm,</em>" he hummed in her ear. "<em>Well, smooth or not, be careful. Grimm are not to be taken lightly. No matter the circumstances.</em>"</p><p>Weiss felt her grin sharpen, and her lips peeled back from teeth in a snarl. "Of that, dear brother," she hissed, "we can certainly agree on."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>Things were not going well for Ruby.</p><p>The Grimm were numerous as they were vicious, and it took all of her concentration to dart away from their attacks in time to swing her scythe, taking out one after the other. It was a deadly circle; when she became too overwhelmed, her Semblance allowed her to blow past the group to safer ground, where her newly gained distance served for the perfect kill box to use her Crescent Rose's sniper rifle configuration, taking pot shots until the Grimm got too close to fire at, then she would be forced to take out a few at close range all over again. And so on and so on.</p><p>But no matter how many she slew, another was there to take its place.</p><p>A Beowolf down, only to spawn another out of its ashes and take a bite at her.</p><p>An Ursa keeled over with her scythe buried in its gut, but another roared its challenge and forced Ruby to flee.</p><p>A group of Boarbatusks charged to gore her, and it took everything in her to dodge their razor-like teeth.</p><p>There were simply too many.</p><p><em>Damn it</em>, she thought grimly, <em>maybe this time I bit off more than I can chew.</em></p><p>Narrowly avoided a particularly large Nevermore than screamed down from the sky, she darted away and put distance between her and the horde of grimm.</p><p>"Fuck," she swore harshly. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" She turned and watched as the veritable mass of blackness surged through the trees towards her village. She had taken out a respectable amount from the horde, but from the looks of things, she was basically just spitting in the wind.</p><p>If only she had reinforcements! Or at least another Huntsman; then at least they could take out twice as many and give her town more time to prepare. But the last she had heard from Wes before she had left to head off the Grimm was that reinforcements were still en route, with no arrival time available.</p><p>That was just fucking perfect.</p><p>She was tired, her breathing heavy and her skin slick with sweat. Her hand trembled around the familiar grip of Crescent Rose, but she would never give up. Not with her town left defenseless without her.</p><p>Not with Summer left defenseless without her.</p><p>"Come on you monsters!" she called out, waving her arms to get the attention of the horde of Grimm. "Come get me! I'm over here!"</p><p>The mass seemed to writhe with anger, and divert their momentum back towards her. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>Then, a deep, rumbling shudder called her attention to her other side, and she felt her heart seize in her chest as the ground around her exploded. She yelped, leaping off what rubble she could and turned in mid-air just in time to see a mature Death Stalker erupt from the ground, its gigantic pincers snapping and its stinger poised to strike above its body.</p><p><em>Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!</em> Ruby barely had time to brace before one of the pincers side swept her and she rocketed towards the ground, her skull cracking against a boulder and her mouth filling with blood as she bit her tongue.</p><p>She blinked, dazed and in pain, as the Death Stalker did what it did best - stalk towards its prey - and clicked its pincers, its tail creeping forward for its kill. She tried to lift her arms, but they refused to obey. She could only grip the haft of Crescent Rose and bare her teeth in impotent rage.</p><p>All around her the Grimm seemed to gather, and at that moment Ruby knew, without a doubt, that she was going to die.</p><p>Thoughts flew through her head; memories and hopes and dreams she never achieved. Faces of her family; her dad, her sister and Blake. Her friends and loved ones. Summer.</p><p>She felt her chest clench as the face of her daughter seemed to float in front of her; close enough that if she reached out her hand, she could hold her one last time. She thought of Summer growing up without her. The things she would never be able to do with her. Taking her to school, teaching her to build her own weapon - when she was old enough! - and scaring off the boys and girls that would eventually come calling for her.</p><p>Being there for Summer in every way she could, for as long as she was able.</p><p>But now, she never would.</p><p>"Summer," she whispered brokenly as the Grimm seemed to tremble around her, and the Death Stalker came in for the kill.</p><p>Then, suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and all the Grimm around her recoiled as one.</p><p>Ruby blinked the spots in her vision away and caught the dark, shapeless form of a person in front of her, kneeling close enough to touch.</p><p>"Can you stand?" the form spoke.</p><p>"Huuuurrr-" Ruby said.</p><p>"Lovely," came the response. "Well, in that case, you might want to brace yourself."</p><p>It wasn't as if Ruby could refuse anything at this point, but she was still unprepared for the force of the person reaching down and pulling her up to her feet. She screamed through gritted teeth and only kept herself from falling again by holding onto the shape for dear life.</p><p>"There we go," the figure said. "I stunned them, but it won't last long. I'd better get you back to town before we get more overrun than we already are."</p><p>"C-Crescent Rose," Ruby managed to gurgle out. "My baby. Don' leave 'er."</p><p>She could almost hear the sarcasm in the reply, "It must have hurt to give birth to <em>that</em>."</p><p>Ruby would have laughed, if she didn't feel like she was currently dying.</p><p>"I'll get it, I'll get it. But first…" Ruby heard the distinct <em>shing</em> of metal sliding along metal, and the sound was enough to pull her focus onto whatever it was that was being drawn.</p><p><em>Wha-? Oh, baby…</em> <em>Mama likey, </em>was all Ruby could think as she witnessed what was possibly the prettiest rapier she had ever spied in her twenty-nine years of age. Her dazed and confused mind pulled itself together enough to categorize the weapon by rote; <em>edged weapon, standard sized with four pronged hilt and a revolver-like six slot chamber. Dust-based weapon for seamless transition between melee and dust combat. Woo nelly, now that's a big girl weapon</em>.</p><p>"Your sssssword's prettyyyyyyy," she heard herself slur out as she stumbled along the person holding her up.</p><p>There was no response. Instead, her savior slotted a cartridge into a chamber and fired. The scent of dust coated Ruby's nostrils as the Grimm around her caught on fire, shrieking in rage and pain.</p><p>"Now! Run!" came the command, and that was all Ruby needed to hear. She put what little concentration she had into her Semblance and willed it to propel the both of them away from the Horde of Grimm.</p><p>Well, not that Town was any safer than where they currently were. But at least Ruby was alive. She could hug her daughter again, and that was more than enough for her.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p><p>That stupid fucking bitch Ruby Rose had made her do this. Made her resort to the big guns since she couldn't possibly be bothered with answering Weiss' calls any more. The last time she <em>had</em> picked up, it was with a curt, waspish, "Stop calling me!" and then hanging up on her.</p><p>Well, that was just dandy.</p><p>Weiss drummed her fingers in time with the whirring of the propellers as her transport descended from the sky for the second time in practically as many days. But this time, instead of coming to fight Grimm, she was coming to fight a Huntress.</p><p>Verbally, at least.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>She wasn't going to bet on anything yet.</p><p>On the upside, she had the full backing on her board of directors to go full steam ahead with the restoration of Patch. They had gone through the footage gathered by Weiss and her security teams, weighed the cost against the gains, and with a healthy application of Weiss' best death-glare, the vote was unanimous.</p><p>Construction and repair teams were a go. Deliveries of food, water and medicine were standing by. A field hospital was waiting in the wings with the best doctors Weiss could scrounge up; which was saying something, as she knew some of the best in Atlas, Vale and Mistral combined.</p><p>The only thing she needed was a yes from a total, and complete bitch.</p><p>Her transport touched ground, and she unbuckled herself from her seat, making her way down the gangplank. Without looking back or acknowledging the pilot or crew, she stepped out into the sunlight, making her way with purpose towards the center of Patch.</p><p>She looked around as she walked, gauging the damage for herself. It was only just two days ago that she had spearheaded the defense of Patch from the Grimm. It was a harrowing experience for the relatively green townspeople to have happened to them, but with her leadership - and that of her soldiers and Huntsmen - they pulled a shockingly decisive victory out of the jaws of defeat. There had been very few casualties, but many injuries; some quite grave. But still, she would take injuries and property damage over deaths any day.</p><p>Even the town's resident Huntress owed Weiss her life… even if the woman didn't seem to know it yet.</p><p>Weiss came to a stop in front of a building that had not been damaged too badly. It was a large structure, with people coming and going out of it with relative frequency. Each one carried something; tools, armloads of food or stacks of building materials. A storage facility, or at least something similar. It was a commonly used building then. She would have to remember it for later.</p><p>Weiss eased down the main road, finally arriving at the large, two-story building that she knew encompassed what amounted to the local government offices. The community room and assembly hall, the police offices, and - of course - the Huntsman's Office. That was her destination.</p><p>Pausing in front of the door, she whipped out a small compact to give herself a once over. She had pulled out all the stops for this visit. Subtle yet dark eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, her hair in a perfect ponytail. She had even dressed for the occasion; professional yet funcional trousers and an armored dust jacket. She had even brought out her sturdiest combat boots with a slight incline, and shined them to a mirror finish. One did not simply strut into a disaster area in four inch heels and a skirt.</p><p>At least, not at her age.</p><p>Then again, if her sister did it… well, maybe another time.</p><p>She's taken a heaping pile of shit from Winter when she found out Weiss had 'fucking frolicked through a Grimm-infested forest'. Neither she nor Whitley had been particularly thrilled when she had recounted the occasion, especially when she told them that was exactly the reason why she hadn't really wanted to tell them in the first place.</p><p>And now she had the distinct feeling she was about to take another heaping pile of shit from the woman in the office she was going to walk into in just a minute. But Weiss was prepared. Weiss didn't back down from anything. No, she bit and clawed and connived and kicked the crap out of those who stood in her way, and then she flipped them the bird over her shoulders once she passed them by just for good measure.</p><p>She slipped her compact back into her jacked and marched into the building. It smelled like all old buildings did; a little musty, a lot dusty, with just a hint of wood.</p><p>She actually loved the smell.</p><p>Ruby Rose's office was in the back of the building, and she used the few moments she had walking down the hallway thinking up her argument in her head. She was a Schnee; which, back in the day, meant that they usually resorted to a lot of yelling and thinly veiled threats until they finally got their way. But that was the past. She was better than that. She had brought up her company - and by extension, her family - back from the brink with her own hands and fuck anyone else who took exception.</p><p>Besides, she had a feeling yelling and threatening wouldn't work on little miss 'Stop Calling Me'.</p><p>The office, when she got there, was empty. The door was ajar, which Weiss took to mean she was welcome to enter. The window was open, a gentle breeze gusting in and fluttering scattered papers unlucky enough to be nearby the window. There was an opened messenger bag on the large, sturdy-looking desk, implying that the owner would be back for it soon. More paper littered the desk but in a seemingly haphazard sort of organization only the person who frequented the office would understand. The other furniture, a few chairs and a cabinet, all wooden, were old and well-used looking.</p><p>Weiss stepped closer, fully intent on snooping around a little. There was a framed photo on the desk, and she leaned closer to get a better look. Ruby, who she now was certain was the Huntress she had saved two days ago in the forest surrounding Patch, appeared to be a good-looking woman when she wasn't covered in blood and dirt. Her wide, silver eyes gave her an air of youth, but the dark, shoulder-length bob of hair and happy grin only upped her appeal. The little girl next to her was sugar and spice and everything nice all in one adorable package.</p><p>Weiss found herself wondering if she was as hard-assed and bitchy a mother as she was a person.</p><p>As though her thought broke the silence, the scroll beside the messenger bag buzzed rapidly. She watched it for a moment, and it finally fell silent. Obviously whoever it was that was calling Ruby was not nearly as incessant as Weiss.</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>At the sudden voice, Weiss turned on her heel to face Ruby. She stood in the open doorway in a loose-fitting, long-sleeved shirt and dark pants. Her hair, shoulder-length and dark like in the picture, curled out just a little at the ends. Her silver eyes, tired-looking but still bright, regarded her with the wary curiosity of a woman running on fumes.</p><p>Weiss straightened to her full height, and flashed Ruby her most winning smile. "I think I should be asking you that, Miss Rose."</p><p>Those tired eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a deep line creasing the skin between her eyebrows.</p><p>Weiss walked around the desk and extended her hand. "Weiss Schnee, at your service."</p><p>Ruby seemed to exhale everything in her lungs as a long, exhausted, "ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." She sidestepped Weiss' greeting and walked - <em>limped</em>, Weiss couldn't help but notice - around her desk towards the window.</p><p>"Well," Weiss sniffed. "It's lovely to meet you too."</p><p>Ruby grunted and shuffled a handful of the papers on her desk around. "Look Weiss, why don't you do both of us a favor and just waltz on out of here? I've good work to do and none of it involves letting your company into my town, fucking up everyone's way of life here."</p><p>"No one is looking to mess up anyone's way of life," Weiss said quite reasonably, her hands planting themselves on her hips. "I'm offering you my help to rebuild your town. I'm offering you my people's help. Financial and otherwise. Can you honestly tell me Patch will be able to rebuild on its own?"</p><p>"What Patch can and can't do on its own is frankly none of your business."</p><p>"Well that's complete and total bullshit," Weiss said simply. "I've walked through the town on the way here. There are families without homes. Sick and injured people and very few doctors. Shanties are being built. Do you have the resources, the manpower to rebuild on your own before disease starts to set in? Starvation?"</p><p>Ruby's stony silence told her everything she needed to know, but Weiss kept pushing. "I have the resources to get this town not only back on its feet, but better than before. To walk away from that for sheer stubbornness is both irresponsible and downright idiotic."</p><p>"From how you've ignored my request to leave us alone, I'd say you cornered the market on idiotic."</p><p>Weiss' eyebrows climbed her forehead. <em>So she wants to fight dirty? Fine, let's fight dirty.</em></p><p>Weiss loved fighting dirty.</p><p>"You're honestly willing to give up free aid and assistance just because you don't like me and my company? Is that really in Patch's best interest?"</p><p>"I don't like what you stand for," Ruby said simply. "I know all about Schnee International. Or should I say, the Schnee Dust Company? Yeah, I know all about you." She scoffed. "You of all people can't lecture me on the best interest of others."</p><p>Weiss felt heat prickle the back of her neck. "You're behaving like a bitch right now."</p><p>Ruby's eyes flashed. She came around the side of the desk and stood eye-to-eye with Weiss. "Frankly, I couldn't give two shits about how I'm behaving. My people are sick and hurt. My town is destroyed from the biggest Grimm invasion it has ever seen. You'll have to excuse me for not wanting to jump at the chance to accept help from the people that enslaved thousands of Faunus for manual labor!"</p><p>Weiss didn't back down. She never did. With how short she was she couldn't stand up to many people, but she never let that stop her from glaring down the tallest and most imposing of them. And luckily, Ruby wasn't much taller than herself.</p><p>"I wonder how the people of Patch would think if they could hear you turning down help for them? Do you think <em>they </em>would be so quick as to dismiss the offer? Think about it, Ruby."</p><p>Her silver eyes flashed with anger. "Get out of my office and my town, Weiss, and don't ever come back."</p><p>Ruby was backing Weiss up towards the door with sure, if somewhat slow, steps, and Weiss let her. She was going to take an extreme amount of pleasure in both professionally and emotionally curb stomping Ruby into the ground very soon.</p><p>"You're going to regret this, Ruby Rose," she announced with all the promise her position and stature could muster.</p><p>Ruby leaned forward, her face inches away from Weiss. "Somehow, I don't think so," she hissed.</p><p>Then she slammed the door in her face. Weiss turned, grinning maniacally as she skipped down the hallway, humming a jaunty tune that would have given even Winter a fearful pause.</p><p>She was <em>so</em> going to enjoy grinding Ruby Rose into dust beneath her boots.</p><p>She was going to fix up Patch, spick and span, good as new. And no one was going to stop her.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>Ruby rubbed at her face in an attempt to ward off what was quite possibly the worst headache of her life. It was almost dark, and Summer had tried to call her three times alredy to see if she would be able to get home for dinner. She blamed Weiss Schnee and her sneak attack on her in her own office for everything.</p><p>The woman was a predator sniffing around her town and just waiting to capitalize on their disaster. It was people like her and her family that she needed to not only keep her daughter away from, but also protect the good people of Patch from them. As it was, Summer already spent too much time watching shows and idolizing people she shouldn't.</p><p>Ruby simply didn't feel like she was able to shield Summer from the kinds of people out there in the world, beyond the borders of Patch. She had to admit, when she had been young herself it never seemed all that bad, but the older she got, and moreso when Summer came into her life, it all hit her at once and Ruby knew she had to do everything in her power to keep everything that could hurt her daughter away.</p><p>She had promised that little bundle of joy, when she first held her in her arms, that she would protect her, and if that meant turning down what help that most assuredly came with a steep price, then she would do it. Again and again.</p><p>Women like Weiss Schnee? They were walking nightmares. She knew that. Those legs covered up by those perfectly fitted pants and shiny boots? Those were the legs of lies. That silky-smooth hair? That was hair that would choke the life out of you. The high cheekbones and delicate hollows of her face? Well, Ruby could see why her company had chosen her to try get Ruby's permission to 'fix' her town. Technically, the woman was beautiful. Stunning, really. It was just a shame that it was only on the outside. Ruby knew enough about people like Weiss to keep her far, far away from herself and her daughter.</p><p>Summer. Crap. She pulled out her scroll and turned it on, opening up the latest message her daughter had sent her.</p><p>Apparently, Summer had magnanimously offered to let her friend's family stay with them. It had been somewhat of a shock to learn that her eight year old daughter offered up their own home to their friends, but she couldn't really disagree when her daughter would just stare at her with her big doe eyes and that pouty face. Their own home had managed to stay undemolished, but not everybody in Patch had been so lucky, and so Ruby agreed to let out their two spare rooms to Summer's friend Jess, her parents and grandparents.</p><p>It was going to be a full house tonight. She was actually kind of looking forward to it. It had been a while since she and Summer had company, after all.</p><p>Keying on a new message, Ruby tapped out her long overdue response:</p><p>
  <em>Sorry I'm late! I'm the worst mom in history. I'll be home in a few minutes!</em>
</p><p>Smiling to herself despite her headache, she slipped her scroll back into her bag and headed home. She passed by the common house, waving to people as they came and went, carrying supplies and mingling, just being around and available to help anybody who needed it. The sight brought a grin to her face, just knowing that in the wake of the biggest disaster in Patch's history, everybody was stepping up to do what needed to be done.</p><p>If only that was all it took.</p><p>Zipping up her jacket against a sudden gust of cold, she made a mental note to check in with weather services to see if there was anything she should be watching out for in the next few days, and then turned the corner towards her house.</p><p>And then stopped short.</p><p>Her daughter and her friend, Jess, were in the front yard of her house. They were throwing a ball back and forth. With Weiss Schnee.</p><p>Weiss Schnee was playing ball with her daughter and Jess.</p><p>Weiss fucking Schnee was playing with her daughter.</p><p>Fuck. That. Shit.</p><p>"Well, well, well… we meet again," Weiss grinned at her as she stomped up to her yard. She caught the ball Jess lobbed at her with ease and tossed it towards Summer, who caught it with an impressive jump and a cheer.</p><p>"Hi Ruby!" Jess' mother called out from the front porch. Ruby hadn't noticed her there at first, having her eyes mainly trained on the monster in human form three feet from her. "Did you hear the good news?"</p><p>Ruby had absolutely no desire to hear any news that was associated with Weiss, good or bad. She kept her glare directly on Weiss, but spoke to Jess' mom. "No, Mary. I didn't. What news would that be?"</p><p>"Weiss here says she's going to fix up my house after the Grimm destroyed it! And my parent's place, as well!" Mary announced happily, and both Summer and Jess jumped in the air, clapping.</p><p>"Wait, does this mean Jess won't stay with us?" Summer stopping hopping, her eyes wide.</p><p>Ruby watched as Weiss' smile grew. "Did she now?"</p><p>"Oh, don't be like that," Mary's husband said as he joined the group outside. He clambered down the steps and walked over, clapping Ruby on the shoulder. "She told us how it was all your idea, and that she was also going to provide the resources to fix the entire town! We just knew you'd find a way to take care of everything! Nice going, Ruby!"</p><p><em>Shit.</em> Ruby felt her lips stretch into a sickening parody of a smile. How was she supposed to get Weiss out of town now? What could she do? Tell them all that it's a lie and crush their newly-bolstered spirit?</p><p>Weiss' tongue flicked out to sweep across her bottom lip as she stood there, brazenly smug.</p><p>"Weiss says that her crews can get everything rebuilt and better than ever in just a few weeks! It's that amazing?" Mary stepped up and wrapped her arms around Ruby in a tight hug. "I thought we were done for, and we would all be forced to move somewhere else, but it's going to be good as new!"</p><p>
  <em>Shit, double shit, triple shit.</em>
</p><p>"I fucking hate you," Ruby mouthed to Weiss over Mary's shoulder, not caring at all that she was acting like a child.</p><p>Weiss winked, and pursed her lips in a kiss.</p><p>"Do you all mind if I borrow Weiss for a minute?" she asked when Mary let go of her.</p><p>"Of course! We're just getting dinner ready. Another ten minutes!"</p><p>"Great." She stepped over and snatched Weiss' wrist, all but dragging her away from her house and far enough that they wouldn't be overheard. "That was the lowest, most evil, underhanded, manipulative…"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have needed to resort to that if you had only agreed the first time." Weiss pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Why are you so insistent on this?" Ruby hissed. "Don't you have more important things to do than fix up a broken town? Don't you have, like, a business to run? Other people's lives to ruin? Companies to buy out and gut for a profit?"</p><p>"You're a bitch, Ruby. You don't know anything about me, or my company," Weiss snapped. They were standing toe-to-toe, ready for battle.</p><p>"I don't like you."</p><p>"Good, because the feeling is more than mutual." Weiss poked a manicured finger into the center of Ruby's chest, right between her breasts.</p><p>"I hate everything about you, and what you do," Ruby snarled, snatching Weiss' finger and shoving it away.</p><p>"Yeah? Well it's nice to know you let your personal feelings get in the way of the well-being of the people you care about. So I guess I feel the same about you."</p><p>Ruby gritted her teeth. "It's my job to protect these people."</p><p>Weiss scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm coming to pillage and rape your town."</p><p>"You might as well be!" Ruby shot back. "I know what people like do! You use disasters like this as fodder for your own gain. My friends and neighbors have lost everything, and you're coming in to not help, but make things worse."</p><p>Weiss stepped even closer, her face hovering barely an inch away from Ruby's. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me or my family. What <em>I </em>think we can both agree on is that we want that little girl in there, and everyone else in Patch, to have a safe home to come back to, and food to eat."</p><p>"We can have all that without you."</p><p>"I already have the budget needed for Mary and Jeff's home," Weiss said, surprising Ruby slightly that she already knew their names. "As well as their parents, Marge and Roy. And little Jess. And Wes, your <em>infinitely</em> more helpful associate. And every other home and building that fortification that was destroyed in the attack. And more, much more. I've got the money, the resources, and the backing of my company. Not that I need it. There is literally nothing you can lose by agreeing. I will not turn on you, Ruby Rose. I am not like that. All you have to do is say yes."</p><p>Ruby swore under her breath, reaching up to cradle the back of her neck with her hand. She thought furiously. It all sounded too good to be true. But this was Weiss Schnee she was dealing with. It simply couldn't be that simple…</p><p>"What about food? Our farmlands will need to be resewn and-"</p><p>"Done. I can have agriculturists here tomorrow morning at first light."</p><p>She was too damn confident. Too smug. She had Ruby over a fucking barrel and she knew it.</p><p>Weiss must have sensed her hesitation, because she stepped back and threw her arms up in the air. "Look, I can even guarantee that I will <em>not </em>use anything that has happened or <em>will</em> happen for any gain to my company. We aren't like that."</p><p>"I want that in writing."</p><p>Weiss was shaking her head, her hand sweeping over her forehead. "For fucks sake," she muttered. "Fine, I will get that down in writing and have it over to you by morning. Just say yes, Ruby. I will not screw you over. In fact, I'm going to make it my life's goal for the next month to prove to you that I am being completely, one-hundred percent upfront with you about everything I've said, and you're going to feel like Remnant's biggest jackass by the time this is over."</p><p>Ruby stared at Weiss. She knew it couldn't possibly be that simple. It just couldn't be. But did she really have a choice at this point?</p><p>She nodded once, very slowly. "Fine. But if I see for a moment, that you aren't being on the level with me or the town of Patch… I will end you."</p><p>Weiss grinned, a sharp feline smile that under normal circumstances Ruby would have found incredibly sexy. But right now, she found it incredibly evil. Weiss offered her hand, and Ruby eyed it as if it were some kind of snake. She took it anyway, and shook. The spark that she felt shoot up her arm at the contact? That was her body warning her of the deal with evil she just made.</p><p>And only that. Nothing else.</p><p>"I'll have engineers and crew here tomorrow morning. As well as doctors and supplies of food, water and medicine. Security teams consisting of soldiers, huntsmen and androids will arrive shortly thereafter, as they have not had time to assemble yet. I will have an itemized listing of everything coming from supplies to personnel, as well a written form of our agreement, sent over to you first thing."</p><p>And with that, Weiss turned and strutted back towards town, her glossy, silvery hair bobbing in its ponytail. Ruby stared after her, her hand tingling until she clenched it into a tight fist.</p><p>Ruby had just made a deal with evil incarnate. There was no way this was going to end well.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>Weiss, with her company's 'blessing' and a fresh sense of urgency, mobilized her army of construction crews, farmers and security on Patch in less time than it took most people to do their taxes. By morning she had her entourage trekking through the town's main thoroughfare scouting out locations and taking notes for the work that needed to be done.</p><p>She shoved her head agriculturalist towards an ancient, reedy-looking woman whom she was told was the most experienced farmer in Patch with the task of getting their crops back up to snuff. Her foremen split up at the center of town to gather notes and get firsthand knowledge on the damage sustained, which Wes -bless his soul- was more than happy to follow them around doing.</p><p>The first teams of engineers and constructors began setting up a small camp in the relatively empty south end of town, where a farmer's market was usually located and that they were assured wouldn't be taking place again for a good long while.</p><p>Ruby herself signed the permits for Weiss' people to set up temporary shop, and Weiss considered that in itself a victory. The stern woman had been a tough nut to crack, though why a Huntress acting as the town leader would reject the help she was offering out of hand seemed to her to be incredibly shortsighted and stupid.</p><p>Weiss had fully enjoyed making Ruby squirm with the adorably chatty Mary the previous night. And having the children there only helped; no woman who loved her daughter would have been able to say no to those little faces looking up at you like a hero.</p><p>
  <em>Eat it, Ruby Rose. I win.</em>
</p><p>Weiss could only hope that Ruby would scamper off to lick her wounds for the remainder of her time in Patch. She had her estimate of about three weeks to get everything back up to working order, and another week or two to make the additions she had been percolating in her mind as she walked around, mentally jotting down points of interest. If Ruby knew what was good for her, she'd steer clear of Weiss for the remaining four to five weeks.</p><p>But, even if she did decide to show her face in front of Weiss again, well… she did love a good fight.</p><p>"Hey there, boss-lady!"</p><p>Weiss spun around, grinning widely. "Well, if it isn't my lovely assistant! Late to the party, as usual?" Despite her words, she reached out and grabbed Neon by the shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>"Bitch, I am never late. I arrive exactly when I mean to," Neon remarked.</p><p>Weiss pushed back back a step. "Thanks for coming. It's about time I had someone I could trust stepping in from time to time. I can't do this all myself, after all."</p><p>Neon rolled her eyes, brushing her rainbow-colored hair out of her face. Her vestigial set of ears twitch atop her head. <em>Totally. Adorable, </em>Weiss inwardly squee'd. "You actually could, but then you'd work yourself into the ground and drink yourself into a stupor, hook up with some loser and totally regret everything the morning after, and be hung over for about a week."</p><p>"I would never!" <em>Again. After the first three plus times.</em></p><p>Neon grinned vapidly back at her, and Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm seriously glad you're here. Who else is coming?"</p><p>Neon ticked names off her fingers as she went down the list; the typical people Weiss usually called on for jobs like this were all in attendance, as well as some others Weiss hadn't worked very much with. Finally, Neon blurted out, "Oh, and Whitley's coming."</p><p>"What?" Weiss blinked, honestly surprised. "Whitley doesn't usually do these kinds of jobs in person. Why is he coming?"</p><p>Neon shrugged. "That's above my paygrade. I just saw his name on the attendance list and was like, <em>ohhhhh baby, I'm so down with that!'"</em></p><p>Weiss snorted. "Well, if you can pin him down doing whatever it is he's doing here, he's all yours."</p><p>"Shut the front door!" Neon gasped dramatically. "Weiss, you're actually giving me permission to climb your little brother like a tree?"</p><p>"Only if you never say, 'Weiss, you're actually giving me permission to climb your little brother like a tree?', again."</p><p>"Woot! Girl, I knew there was a reason I hung around you." Neon actually danced a little jig, and Weiss was already regretting everything. After a moment Neon finished her dance routine, and patted down her front. "Also, them." She pointed behind Weiss.</p><p>Turning, Weiss spotted who it was that Neon pointed to and squealed, "Winter!"</p><p>Taller than Weiss by nearly a head, Winter was every bit the older sister Weiss could have imagined having. Strong, authoritative and beautiful, she held herself with an air of confidence and grace nearly two decades in the Atlas military could give a woman. The fact that she and Weiss looked remarkably similar was just icing on the cake.</p><p>Winter Schnee opened her arms to accept Weiss' hug, and Weiss preened a little at the attention. "I didn't know you were coming too!"</p><p>"Of course I was," Winter chided, patting her little sister on the head. "I'm heading up the Huntsmen and security forces for their expeditions out into the wilderness around town."</p><p>Weiss pulled away. "What? I didn't authorize military jurisdiction for this!"</p><p>Winter shrugged easily. "It's off the books. Technically, I'm on paid leave from Atlas at the moment. Until Patch is restored, consider me an independent contractor." Before Weiss could squeal again, Winter jerked her head back, "And the Lieutenant here will be keeping watch over the defence of Patch while I'm making the rounds."</p><p>Weiss blinked, tilting away from her sister to see-</p><p>"Ciel!" she shrieked, forgetting Winter entirely to make for her friend. Lieutenant Ciel Soleil had just enough time for her eyes to widen in shock before taking two barrels of Weiss Schnee full frontal, and the two of them collapsed on the dirt in peals of laughter.</p><p>"You all suck so hard!" Weiss announced. "Nobody told me they were coming, and then you all show up here?"</p><p>"We thought it'd be a nice surprise," Ciel wheezed out as Weiss got in a few extra squeezes. "Seriously Weiss, kinda crushing my ribs here."</p><p>In a moment they were all standing again, and Weiss planted her fists on her hips, grinning broadly. "Well fuck me sideways! With all you bitches here, this is gonna go fucking swimmingly!"</p><p>Ciel pinched the bridge of her nose. "You never did get rid of that language problem, did you?"</p><p>Winter sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Not even two tours in the military could stamp that out. Made it even worse, actually."</p><p>"Shut up, you all love me," Weiss declared, raking her eyes over the people she cared about most in the world. If only Whitley were here… then she would be truly ecstatic.</p><p>Then, as if on cue: "Ahhh, and both of my big sisters are here. Wonderful. This will be like coming home for the holidays… except without the presents. And more work. I already regret taking PTO for this little project of yours."</p><p>
  <em>Aaaand there he is, right on time.</em>
</p><p>"Hi Whitley!" Neon called from just a couple feet away.</p><p>Before Neon could make a fool of herself or her little brother, Weiss shot a hand in the air. "Ladies! And Whitley. Get your coffees and notepads. Gather your foremen and team leaders. We're going to appropriate a room and start a briefing in an hour! Off we go!"</p><p>There was a collective eye roll, and a muttered, "why is she so energetic at six in the morning?" by her stick-in-the-mud brother.</p><p>"That, there, is a woman on a mission," Ciel replied simply. "Try going on a tour to Vacuo with her and see how far it gets you."</p><p>"Pass."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>Weiss rapped her knuckles smartly on Ruby's open office door, already bracing for a fight. "I have arrived," she announced magnanimously. "Do you have a few minutes?"</p><p>Ruby looked up from her desk, seemed to deflate a little, and shrugged. "Do I have a choice?" she asked. "If I say no, are you going to bring a team of preschoolers in here to cry until I agree to whatever you want?"</p><p>Weiss snorted at the image. "Try not to be mean for five minutes, and we can both get through this painlessly as possible." She fully entered the room and slinked into one of the free chairs.</p><p>Ruby folded her hands on her desk. "What can I do for you, you evil, evil woman?"</p><p>"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to insult me," Weiss trilled, waving her hand in front of her face. "We're going to need some kind of headquarters here. We can set up shop well enough, but everything we build is going to be temporary by design, and-"</p><p>"Thank the gods for that." Ruby quipped.</p><p>"-And if we want to be an effective workforce," Weiss continued, ignoring the jibe, "we need somewhere more stable to work out of. Somewhere large, preferably with electricity and restrooms."</p><p>"Alright. I'll just go ahead and build you an expensive hotel in the middle of town. How's that sound?"</p><p>Ruby was trying to piss Weiss off, she knew it. But she wouldn't take the bait, not now. She was still in too good of a mood from seeing her family and friends that had come out to help her. "I'm actually thinking more along the lines of using a schoolhouse, an inn, or an assembly hall. Do you have something like that here?"</p><p>Ruby leaned back, thinking. "Well, do actually have the schoolhouse. It's closed at the moment, obviously. But to open it back up with power it'll cost money, and-"</p><p>"We're prepared to rent out the space needed for our purposes. Money isn't an issue," Weiss said. She named a figure that had Ruby's eyebrows winging up into her hairline.</p><p>"I'll, uh, I'll have to check with the town council," she hedged.</p><p>"You do that," Weiss said coolly. "Now that I think about it, why am I even trying to talk to you? Doesn't Patch have a mayor or someone similar that coordinates all of these types of jobs?"</p><p>"You're looking at her," Ruby shot back sardonically.</p><p>"Wonderful." Weiss reached up and rubbed at her forehead.</p><p>"Look, if you're looking for me to commit a large amount of my town for the sake of your people, then you might as well start holding your breath because it's just not going to happen. One building, maybe. But I can't really promise any more."</p><p>Weiss stood slowly and placed her hands flat on Ruby's desk. "Look, I'm trying to be accommodating as I can, but I've had up to here with your attitude, and-"</p><p>"Am I interrupting?"</p><p>Weiss threw herself back into her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Ruby Rose, this is Neon Katt. She's my personal assistant, and will be helping to coordinate the efforts here between your people and mine. Neon, this is Ruby Rose, megabitch."</p><p>She ignored Neon's sharp look as the woman came forward, offering her hand to Ruby, who stood, eyes wide, and took it without comment.</p><p>"Ruby, nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I'm happy there wasn't a lot of deaths involved with the attack. Homes can be rebuilt. People? Yeah, not so much."</p><p>"I… uh, yeah," Ruby muttered, her eyes sliding from Neon to Weiss, and back again. "Um… please, sit." She gestured to the unoccupied seat next to Weiss.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes at the sudden politeness of this bitch. And the weirdly professional demeanor of her normally catty assistant.</p><p>
  <em>Hah. Puns are fun.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, I can't stay long, and neither can Weiss." Neon shot a meaningful glance in her direction until Weiss stood, crossing her arms tightly across her front. "What I would like to do is invite you to our briefing. It's going to be in about ten minutes. We're going to be sitting down with our team leads and security forces, and a few choice individuals from Patch, and going over what needs to be done so we're all on the same page. We don't want to step on any toes out there. I know you're probably very busy with your work here, but we'd still very much appreciate it if you'd attend. If you can spare thirty minutes, an hour preferably, then I'm sure we will all have a clearer idea of what our roles out there will be."</p><p>Weiss just stared at Neon. Just who the <em>fuck</em> was this woman, and where was her best friend?</p><p>"I'd really appreciate that, Miss Katt."</p><p>Weiss turned her glare to the wall. "I was going to invite her to the briefing," she muttered aloud.</p><p>"Sure you were honey," Neon grinned, reaching out to pat Weiss' head gently. "Winter was looking for you. She was taking a tour around the area and wanted some clarification on things. If you hurry, you can catch her by the south plaza."</p><p>Weiss shot Ruby one final death-glare. The dark-haired Huntress met her scowl and raised her a middle finger.</p><p>"I'll see you at the briefing," she gritted out, and strode out the room.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>Ruby watched Weiss go. She had fired some shots across her bow and took some in turn. But fighting with Weiss was like chugging two cups of coffee and running a brisk jog. She felt energized, awake and focused. And it gave her something to do besides staring at all the reports of how fucked up Patch was.</p><p>"Ruby, I'd like to talk to you for a moment away from Weiss," Neon said, finally settling down into a seat in front of Ruby.</p><p>Ruby spread her hands. "Please do."</p><p>"I can't imagine how upsetting these few days have been for you. Having the Grimm destroy your town would be devastating for anyone, especially for a person who has authority for others. I also know that it could have been worse. Much, much worse. But I can tell you that you can trust me. And you can trust Weiss. We aren't doing this for personal gain. We aren't doing this for good press. We are going to give you Patch back, and make her better than ever. But we can't do it without your help."</p><p>Ruby sighed heavily and stood. Her leg was almost good as new, aside from the slight stitch in her side. Give it another day or so, and she'd be right as rain. She turned to look out her window, and took a moment to watch the comings and goings on the road that bled out towards the main square.</p><p>Neon seemed like a good person, even if she did work for the Schnees. She seemed earnest, smart, and polite.</p><p>"I'll be frank with you. So far I've been very open about how I feel about the Schnee Dust Company-"</p><p>"Schnee International," Neon interrupted.</p><p>Ruby blinked. "What?"</p><p>"The company's name is Schnee International," Neon explained calmly. "The name was changed seven years ago when ownership changed hands."</p><p>Ruby waved her hand in front of her face. "Fine. The point is I've been very up-front about my feelings towards your company. You seem like a nice… person, but I don't like Weiss Schnee." She raised her hand again when it looked like Neon was going to interrupt again. "That being said, I know what's going on in Patch. We need your help if we're going to survive this. Waiting for aid or money from Vale will take forever, and even if we did get the money in time, rebuilding with the amount of resources we have now is…" she faltered. "Not looking too good."</p><p>Neon nodded. "I'm just asking you to be a little more open to the process, and who is stepping up to help. I can't promise we won't disrupt your way of life here at least a little, but I can promise you that we'll do whatever it takes to get you and your people back on your feet."</p><p>Ruby grunted. "And you'll keep Weiss Schnee out of my business?"</p><p>At that, Neon rolled her eyes and grinned a very cat-like grin. "Yeah… about that. I'm not really sure what kind of impression you got of Weiss at first, but I for one am going to enjoy watching you figure out how wrong you are about her. About the Schnee family in general. At least, the ones that are left. Weiss is kind, strong, and I've never known anyone more loyal."</p><p>Ruby balked. "No friggin' way."</p><p>Neon's smile grew wider, and her cat ears twitched atop her head. "She's my best friend; has been for years."</p><p>Ruby sat back, stunned. This didn't sound like the viciously evil woman who strutted into her office and called her a megabitch to her face.</p><p>"I'll… reserve my judgement for the time being," she finally allowed.</p><p>Neon shrugged, sweeping to her feet and winking down at her. "I'll see you at the meeting. Trust us. I promise you won't regret it in the end."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>"So… what's your thoughts on this whole thing?" Wes asked while doing his best to match Ruby's stride through town. He had his ever-present notepad out, but tucked away underneath his arm. Ruby knew he had a pencil hidden away somewhere - likely behind his ear, as usual - and would be ready and able to take any and all notes during the briefing they were going to attend.</p><p>"Ask me again next time," Ruby muttered darkly.</p><p>"Figured as much."</p><p>"You 'figured', what exactly?"</p><p>Wes smiled, his expression a little wane. He was just as tired, if not moreso, than Ruby was. His short, dirty blonde hair was a rats nest of tangles, and his glasses were askew, but he was awake. And doing his best. It was all Ruby could ask of him at this point.</p><p>"You're a very cautious person, Ruby," he said. "Have been for a long time."</p><p>Ruby grunted noncommittally. She often forgot that Wes had known Ruby for years, well before Summer was born and even dipping into her 'rebellious' teenage phase. If anyone in town knew her as well as they could, it was Wes.</p><p>"Which is why you all told me to take the job," she reminded him.</p><p>He nodded. "Yup. You're very cautious, and have everybody's best interest at heart. You're cautious enough for all of us, and that's why we all love you. That's why I'm asking you what you think about this whole thing, and if you think it'll be in Patch's best interest when it's all said and done."</p><p>Ruby sighed. If she were honest with herself, she simply had no idea. She didn't even have the privilege of being able to look on the bright side. It was like a bad dream, followed by a nightmare and then topping off with a nice, comfortable, tumble out of bed on the hard ground. And she still felt like she would never wake up.</p><p>"I just don't know, man," she allowed. "But I will say, at this point, that we don't really have any other choice. This is it. I just got word this morning that Vale isn't going to lend us aid, aside from what we're allowed from insurance of the destroyed buildings. People's private properties… maybe they can swing something on their own. But as an entire town? We're kinda fucked."</p><p>Wes nodded, running his hand through his messy hair as he sighed, "Well, let's get to it and let these people pull our asses out of the fire."</p><p>"And then take whatever they will ultimately do to us like a champ," Ruby finished gravely.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>Weiss Schnee was a fucking boss to end all other bosses.</p><p>That was the impression that Ruby Rose got during the briefing with all the relevant people over the following forty-five minutes.</p><p>Honestly, Ruby had expected to walk into the meeting and see Weiss sitting pretty, painting her nails, or just not even be there at all; instead, leaving the work to her numerous subordinates. What she <em>hadn't </em>expected her to do was take charge from the moment she strutted into the room full of construction foremen, the small but active Patch town council, <em>actual soldiers and Huntsmen - </em>some of them Ruby actually recognized - and farmers. And she certainly hadn't expected to hear that Weiss was taking control of operations for the restoration of Patch herself, and any and all concerns should be brought up with her, or if she wasn't available, her assistant Neon.</p><p>Even the actual high-ranking officer of the Atlesian Military, Winter Schnee, gave Weiss her full and undivided attention.</p><p>Seriously, just who the fuck was this woman?</p><p>And the icing on the shit-show that was her life currently? Ruby was shocked to discover how well Weiss could break down and detail Patch's current situation, and effectively explain a serviceable restoration plan.</p><p>It was mind-boggling. And something of a slap in the face, if Ruby were honest with herself.</p><p>Weiss had taken them all through the timeline she has theorized, taking any and all questions that came up from her own people as well as Patch's representatives, keeping everyone present engaged and informed. Even Wes, in all his attentiveness and helpfulness, seemed to respond well to the horrible woman.</p><p>"Excuse me… Miss Schnee?" he asked tentatively.</p><p>She turned her attention to him, her stance relaxing somewhat. "Ah, Wes, if I recall? Call me Weiss. What is it?"</p><p>"Uh, right. Weiss. Okay," Wes looked over his notes, compiling his question. "Just what kind of additions were you planning to add to Patch after phase three, or the projected completion date of the restoration is complete?"</p><p>Weiss nodded decisively. "Yes, thank you for the question. I had several ideas that I was considering; some more fleshed out than others. Nothing set in stone, mind you, but that's part of the fun of creation. Some ideas were along the lines of a central town park, or an entertainment district. Some were more feasible, like new and updated buildings such as a school, a more modern community hall with all the current technologies. After I fished hashing out the ideas with my people, I was going to run the drafts by your council and get appropriate feedback."</p><p>Wes nodded, his smile widening. He had been pushing for modernization for years; evidently, now it looked like he would get his wish. Especially when it was on someone else's lien.</p><p>"And a time frame for that?" another Patch local queried. "The additions, I mean."</p><p>Weiss scanned the room, nodding to the woman asking the question, and passing along to lock eyes with Ruby, holding her gaze and moving on after a moment. "Assuming half of the ideas are accepted and half are not, I should expect the additions to take another week. Two at maximum."</p><p>Murmures rose around the room. That meant that after about a month and change, they would be gone from the new and improved Patch. That was, if they were telling the truth. Ruby felt both elated and a little ill. She knew that Weiss was giving out some hard ideas to swallow, but providing everything went well, it would all be over before she knew it.</p><p>And then she would have to deal with the fallout.</p><p>When Weiss Schnee inevitably demanded her recompense.</p><p>The murmures eventually quieted down, and Ruby looked around. Her people still looked a little nervous and shaken, but Weiss' stood straight and professional. They knew what they were getting into and what had to be done.</p><p>"I won't go into the detailed plans for Patch now because it would take too long and our allotted meeting time is almost up. All of us have a lot on our plates right now. But I promise here and now to the people of Patch: we will deliver to you a new, and safer town. Together, we will do this. Now, if anyone has specific questions, you have my contact details on the information packed that was handed out to you. Feel free to reach out to either myself, or Neon if you need anything. You are dismissed."</p><p>Wes, who Ruby knew had slept even less than her, passed by Ruby with a grin and a new spring in his step. "This is going to be great, Ruby!" he said cheerfully.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Yeah…" she hesitated slightly. "I'm… I'm gonna go clarify a few things with Weiss."</p><p>Wes flicked his eyes to the woman at the front of the room, then back to Ruby. "Be nice, alright? I think she actually knows what she's doing here. And besides," he leaned a little closer. "She looks dead on her feet."</p><p>Ruby snorted, liking at least part of that description. "You'd know, am I right?"</p><p>With an eye roll, Wes loped off out of the room.</p><p>After another few minutes the meeting broke up, and Ruby found a path to Weiss, who stood at her podium, flipping through papers like she was a professor grading hundreds of midterms.</p><p>"You have a problem, Miss Rose?" she asked as Ruby approached.</p><p>"I'm interested in hearing how you're going to provide long term support to Patch after the initial restoration phases are over."</p><p>Weiss glanced balefully up at Ruby over the top of a document. "What you really mean to say is, you're trying to poke a bunch of holes in my plans with your 'No, because I just don't like you' stick."</p><p>Ruby saw it in Weiss' eyes, the same exact look of exhaustion and wariness that she saw when she looked in the mirror this morning. She just hadn't noticed until that very moment. Then it was gone as Weiss put down the documents and straighted, glaring back at her.</p><p>Ruby held up her hands. "No, no… they're actual concerns I have. Your plans are good… really good, actually. But I have issues with the long term sustainability of your projected changes and Patch's adaptability to utilize them."</p><p>Weiss thought on that a moment. She glanced down at her wristwatch, and sighed. "I don't have time right now. I have to meet with the security teams and debrief them on the Grimm attack and their plans for securing the area. But I can block out fifteen minutes for you tomorrow morning. Say, ten o'clock? Then you can poke all the holes in me and my plans that you want."</p><p>The idea of poking holes in Weiss made Ruby pause and blinked a few times, before she shook her head. <em>Fuck</em>, she was tired. "Only fifteen minutes? I think it might take a little longer than-"</p><p>"Take it or leave it," Weiss said simply.</p><p>"Deal. Ten," Ruby nodded rapidly. "Okay, then."</p><p>"And leave your unhelpful attitude at home. I really don't have time for it," Weiss said sharply as she picked up her back and walked around Ruby.</p><p>But she wasn't willing to let that go. "I'll try not to interrupt your ten-fifteen pedicure," she remarked.</p><p>Weiss turned her head back to smirk at Ruby. "Insults still need some work, you dolt."</p><p>"What, not calling me bitch anymore?" Ruby snorted. "Sue me. I'm off my game. Give me some time and I can insult you properly."</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it," Weiss said sarcastically as she turned and walked out of the room. Ruby scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. They were both dead tired, sure, but there had been a sparkle of something in Weiss' blue eyes.</p><p>It had to have been the sparkle of evil, surely.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>Weiss' room in Patch's nicest - and coincidentally only, since it's competitor was destroyed by Grimm - inn was packed with bodies. She had broken out the 'good' bottle of wine, and poured generous splashes into disposable cups to celebrate the start of a new, and soon-to-be successful, job.</p><p>"I can't believe you're all here!" she explained happily, touching her cup to everyone else's in turn. Winter and Whitley were there, naturally. As was Ciel and Neon.</p><p>"Like we would turn down the chance to see you in action, dear sister," Whitley chided, his back straight and proud as he could while taking sips of while out of a plastic cup. "When was the last time I actually followed you out into the field for one of your little 'projects'?"</p><p>"Never," Neon commented, her smile sly as she sidled up to the man's side. She caught Weiss' knowing glance and stuck out her tongue. "And it's about damn time."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Well, I'm here now," Whitley shrugged. "And I finally get to see what all the fuss is about."</p><p>"The <em>fuss</em>, as it were," Winter chimed in from her perch on the edge of Weiss' bed. "Is that our sister is going to be in full form over the next month. You'll hardly recognize her and, but the time we're finished here, Patch as well."</p><p>Whitley made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, and took another sip. "Well, if anyone can do it, it would be you, Weiss. You're a Schnee through and through."</p><p>"Of course," Weiss sniffed. She took a swig of wine and - <em>ooh, that's nice</em> - reclined in the wooden chair set up against a desk along one of the bare walls. "Just you wait, Whitley. I will prove to you just how amazing I can be."</p><p>Whitley rolled his eyes. "You've never needed to prove anything to me, big sister."</p><p>Ciel chose that moment to cut in, "I never quite understood how you can juggle all this at once." She gestured by waving vaguely in Weiss' direction. "When you were in the military you were always so focused on the next thing, you kinda got a tunnel vision and tuned everything else out."</p><p>Neon said, "It's <em>because</em> she gets so focused on something that she's so on point." At Ciel's confused look, she continued, "Think of it like this; the entire job encompases many different smaller tasks and jobs that take place over a time frame. If you look at it like that - lots of different things to focus on - then yeah, you're going to get bogged down. But Weiss here takes everything as one single task, Patch's restoration, and just focuses on that."</p><p>"I… don't get it," Ciel said, shaking her head.</p><p>"What she means is that I can focus on the entire project as a whole, and it's smaller moving parts that would otherwise get lost in the mix get included with my planning process," Weiss explained.</p><p>At Ciels continued expression, Whitley summed up: "Basically, she's very well organized."</p><p>"Ah. Well, why didn't you just say so," Ciel scoffed, taking a generous gulp of alcohol.</p><p>"I also like being busy," Weiss added.</p><p>After a moment, Ciel piped up, "Speaking of being busy," she said slowly. "I couldn't help but notice you and the town's resident Huntress getting all up in each other's faces."</p><p>Weiss snorted. "That woman is just horrible. And she's made it clear that she hates me."</p><p>Neon sniggered from besides Whitley. "Oh, I dunno… I think it's less hatred and more sparks flying."</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes. "<em>Please</em>. You're going to make me vomit."</p><p>"Tell me more about this woman who hates my sister," Winter said casually. Almost <em>too</em> casually. Weiss narrowed her eyes, but Winter's expression gave nothing away.</p><p>"Well, I happened to walk right into one of their verbal spars," Neon explained, her eyes alight with mischief. "And let me tell you, you could have set the forest surrounding town on fire with the amount of sparks that were in that room."</p><p>"Ugh, you're exaggerating. And blind," Weiss said, taking another, somewhat smaller, sip of her drink. She glanced sidelong at her friend. "Clearly, you're projecting."</p><p>Winter and Whitley shared a look, one that Weiss didn't much care for.</p><p>"Ruby Rose quite obviously dislikes me, and is just watching my every move to make sure I don't mess up her precious town."</p><p>"She does seem to have strong feelings about you," Neon nodded sagely. "And she has no idea who you are. Not really, anyway. She's got this whole mental image of you being like, a carbon copy of your dad or something." Again, Winter and Whitley exchanged a look. "Did you even tell her that you yourself ousted that asswipe years ago?"</p><p>Weiss shrugged. "Why would I wish to disprove her working theory that I'm a heinous, money-hungry bastard that thrives on slave labor?"</p><p>Whitley leaned forward slightly. "Does she know that you were here, on the ground, during the Grimm invasion?"</p><p>Ciel clutched her - thankfully empty - cup in shock. "You were <em>what</em>?!"</p><p>Weiss waved what was left of her drink in front of her. "Oh, please, like I can't handle some Grimm."</p><p>"How was it?" Winter asked seriously.</p><p>Weiss paused, and decided it wasn't worth sugar-coating. "It was bad," she said honestly. "One of the largest invasions I remember hitting such a low-populated area. Still have no idea why, but maybe that's something you can look into." Winter nodded, and they left it at that. "Anyway, I don't mind Ruby keeping her poor impression of me."</p><p>"Makes it easier for her to underestimate you, eh?" Neon wiggled her eyebrows, grinning lavisciously.</p><p>Weiss returned her grin. "Mark my words; the only thing that will give me greater pleasure than fixing this town is rubbing Ruby Rose's fat nose in it when I'm done. I'm going to show that bitch what I can really do."</p><p>"You forgot sexy bitch," Neon added helpfully.</p><p>Weiss sighed, palming her face. "Fine. I will admit that she is attractive. It's just too bad that she's a fucking cunt."</p><p>Neon fell back on the bed and cackled. Winter and Ciel both rubbed at their faces in exasperation.</p><p>Whitley simply said, "Where did we go wrong with her, Winter? Where did we go so very, very wrong?"</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>Weiss had just finished her walk-through with Mary and Jeff on the plans for their new home. All in all her ideas had gone over exceedingly well. They had loved her little touches to the designs, and even had input of their own. Their daughter, whom Weiss recalled as Jess, even asked with all the cuteness a little girl could muster, if she could get a playground in the backyard, which Weiss had absolutely agreed to.</p><p>Who could say no to that face?</p><p>She walked with the family to the main road through town, and Weiss' smile fell away from her face as her gaze slid over to find Ruby waiting for her just outside the inn.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm a little early," the huntress said. She was wearing dark cropped pants and a black sweater. And she had two steaming, sturdy-looking cups in her hands.</p><p>Weiss glanced at her watch out of habit, and shook her head. "It's fine, I was just finishing up plans for Mary and Jeff's home."</p><p>"Thanks again, Weiss!" Jeff grinned, slapping her on the back with his meaty hand. Weiss didn't even flinch.</p><p>She nodded to the departing trio. "Of course. I'll touch base once I clear the ideas with the building teams. Stay safe!"</p><p>"Bye Weiss!" Jess called, waving enthusiastically.</p><p>"Be good to her, Ruby," Mary said as they passed the woman. "She's going to fix us all up good as new."</p><p>Ruby very obviously forced a smile. "Wonderful."</p><p>And just like that, all the happy thoughts from the morning flew away, leaving despair and negativity in their wake.</p><p>"You're really giving these people a lot of hope," Ruby said cagedly.</p><p>Weiss stared back. "I never promise what I can't deliver."</p><p>Ruby shrugged. "I guess we'll see," she said. "Look, about the briefing yesterday. You're… running a tighter ship than I expected."</p><p>Weiss struck a pose and fluttered her eyelashes. "What's that you say? I'm <em>more</em> than just a pretty face?"</p><p>"Yep," Ruby said with absolutely no shame. "A pretty face that makes a living taking advantage of other people."</p><p>Weiss frowned. "I'm more than just a face and a name, Ruby. And I get shit done when I say I will."</p><p>Ruby eyed her for a moment, then held out one of her cups. "I brought coffee."</p><p>Weiss' eyes widened and she made desperate grabbing motions with her hands. "I accept your gift even though you are a horrible person because I need coffee to survive."</p><p>"Good," Ruby said, handing off the drink. "Because apparently I need you to deliver on your promises. I can't have you dying until then."</p><p>"Nice to know you have my best interests at heart," Weiss quipped, and by some unspoken agreement she stepped into a space standing besides Ruby so they could watch the comings and goings of the main road through town. "So. Your concerns. Long term sustainability, you mentioned?"</p><p>"Yes. Namely, how the city of Patch will be able to accommodate the new additions you are proposing with as little change in infrastructure as possible or affecting our trade with neighboring regions."</p><p>Weiss eyed her as she sipped her drink. Damn, that was some good coffee. "You realize it will be impossible to completely avoid changes to Patch's infrastructure with the changes I have in mind? Or that trade to and from the town will not change as a result of the Grimm invasion, with or without any additions after we restore the town to the way it once was?"</p><p>Ruby sighed. "I know it's unreasonable to expect any different, but…" she took a moment to drink her own coffee. "It's just… we have a certain way of life here. And people expect that way of life to not change much. Or if it must, to not to do so too quickly or too drastically. It's… things just move slowly here."</p><p>"I understand," Weiss said, commiserating. "But you have to understand that change is inevitable, and expected at some point."</p><p>Ruby grunted, but didn't reply.</p><p>When it was clear Ruby wasn't going to add anything, Weiss dug in her bag for the documents she had prepared, and handed them off to Ruby. "Here, take a look through these and let me know what you think. It's a draft of the overall plan and might take you a while to process everything, but I hope it helps alleviate your concerns."</p><p>Ruby took the pages and slid them into her own bag. "And if I do have more issues - with your plan? What will you do?"</p><p>"Listen politely to your thoughts and then take great pleasure in explaining to you while everything I do will work in ways even a four year old can understand."</p><p>Ruby barked a laugh. "You're suck a fucking bitch."</p><p>"Oh, are we resorting to dirty talk already? Well, I can roll with that." Taking a drink of her coffee, Weiss leaned in close and said, "choke me, daddy."</p><p>Ruby blanched, hopping back a step. "Gah! Don't make me take away your coffee!"</p><p>Weiss clutched the drink to her chest. "My coffee." She glared at Ruby for a moment, and when it was clear her caffeine was safe, she relaxed. "Anyway, you are free to peruse the draft I gave you and find me or Neon if you have any questions. But trust me, even if you are worried about Patch's ability to sustain the changes, you are going to have a large influx of people coming and going here after we're done. Some of them will even stay here."</p><p>Ruby blinked, Weiss' words rolling around in her head. "Wait, you're saying that people will actually <em>want</em> to move here? Even after the Grimm tore through and left a bunch of destruction in their wake?"</p><p>"Of course," Weiss shrugged. "Think about it; a town destroyed but almost no deaths. Same town rebuilt in a matter of weeks, even better than before. Safer, with even more amenities. People will come in droves to just <em>see</em> the town and get a glimpse for themselves. There will even be those willing to settle in the same town. I've seen it happen before, many times."</p><p>Ruby chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm… not sure how I feel about that."</p><p>Weiss nodded. "I thought as much. Luckily, I foresaw this and have a plan to counteract it if you and the rest of the town council believe it is not in Patch's best interest. It's all laid out in the plans I gave you."</p><p>"Right… okay, thanks." Ruby hesitated. "You know, I hate to admit it, but-"</p><p>"Yes, yes. I am amazing. I am aware of this." Weiss checked her watch and sighed. "Look, I hate to cut this short but I have places to be and teams to meet with. You have my plans. Go over them with whomever you wish, and if you have any thoughts that won't irritate me, feel free to contact me. Or Neon. Because you know, she's also available."</p><p>The corner of Ruby's lips quirked up. "Because if I bother her, there's less of a change to piss each other off?"</p><p>"You're words, not mine," Weiss remarked playfully.</p><p>"You know, I think we did okay today."</p><p>"Mmm…" Weiss hummed as she took another drink. "Just warning you, Ruby, the further along in the process we get, the more sleep deprived I become. And when that happens, I am far more likely to be less accommodating and much more horrible."</p><p>"I'll be sure to bring you extra coffee," Ruby found herself saying.</p><p>Weiss blinked, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, did Ruby 'I hate you and everything you stand for' Rose just make a joke?"</p><p>"A coffee joke," Ruby added, chuckling. Then she sobered. "Also… maybe you're not as evil and manipulative as I originally thought. I mean, I still think you have an ulterior motive behind all this. There's no way you can be doing all this, losing all this money and not have a reason behind it… but maybe I also don't have to give you such a hard time. You are helping my town, after all."</p><p>Weiss eyed her speculatively. "I see you've been giving it a lot of thought."</p><p>Ruby shrugged and hefted her bag. "Anyway, I'll let you go. I'm sure you have loads of people to harass."</p><p>Weiss nodded. "Thank you for the coffee."</p><p>"Thank you for your time." And when Weiss turned to walk away, she added, "You know I hope you actually do fix my town, right? Like, I'm not hoping you fail just to look bad."</p><p>Weiss turned her head and looked back at Ruby. "I am aware. You are just cautious. And trying to protect your town, and your daughter from… something. The Grimm, surely… but something else, too."</p><p>Ruby nodded. "Yes. And I will do whatever it takes to protect them."</p><p>Weiss met her gaze evenly. "And so will I, Ruby Rose."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>Ruby headed away from the Inn Weiss had disappeared into. She thought their little meeting had gone pretty well, all things considered, and had even felt a sliver of relief at how well thought out her arguments regarding Patch had been. Whether or not her plans would work would remain to be seen.</p><p>One thing that had made itself very clear, however, was that Weiss Schnee was far more competent than Ruby had thought. And the more competent she appeared, the more attractive she became. And that thought was dangerous, and very stupid.</p><p>And while Ruby was willing to be a little more open to the process of rebuilding her town Weiss' way, it would behoove her to let her guard down when she knew Weiss was even smarter than she looked.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>At the call, Ruby whirled around just in time to catch her daughter in mid-flight and wrap her up in a hug.</p><p>"Summer!" she cried, her mood taking an immediate one-eighty. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"</p><p>Summer hopped back away from Ruby and peered up at her. "School's closed 'till next week, mom. Remember?"</p><p>Ruby blinked, her cheeks warming at the realization that her own daughter had kept better tabs on the goings on in Patch than she did. In Summer's much smaller world, at least. "Ah… yeah, of course I remember," she laughed off her embarrassment. "Well, in that case, do you wanna go have an early lunch with me?"</p><p>Summer tilted her head, confused. "I thought you were meeting Weiss?"</p><p>Again, Ruby was caught off guard. "H-how did you know that?"</p><p>Summer smiled widely, clearly pleased at consistently one-upping her mother. "Well, I was with Jess this morning and <em>she</em> said that her mom and dad were talking with Weiss about their new house. And then Jess heard them say that after they were done, Weiss was going to see you and fight some more!"</p><p>Ruby was speechless. It was official: her daughter was an information gathering machine. Either that, or she was way too perceptive for her own good. Regardless, best nip this one in the bud.</p><p>"We weren't fighting," Ruby muttered, petulant.</p><p>"Aww, you mean she's gone?" Summer moaned. "But I wanted to see her again!"</p><p>Ruby's mind launched into overdrive at that. Was Weiss really the kind of person she wanted interacting with her daughter regularly? Fuck no. But on the other hand, Mary and Jeff liked her, and that meant they were probably okay with their own daughter seeing Weiss. And Summer clearly had a good impression of the woman from their short time playing ball with each other the previous night, and really, if she had walked away from that relatively unscathed, then-</p><p>"Hi, Weiss!" Summer called out, waving her hands in the air.</p><p>
  <em>Crap. Too late. Think fast Rubes!</em>
</p><p>"Uh… Weiss, you got a minute?" she asked as the woman exited the inn and diverted from her destination back towards Ruby and Summer.</p><p>Weiss stopped before them and looked down at the little girl next to Ruby. The smile that spread across her face was genuine, as far as Ruby could tell, and immediately alleviated the anxiety crawling through her body. She put a lot of stock in judging people by how they interacted with children, hers in particular.</p><p>"Absolutely," Weiss said, kneeling down slightly. "Hello again. Summer, was it?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," Summer nodded, her grin wide as she kicked at the ground in a picture-perfect <em>aw shucks </em>routine.</p><p>Ruby stepped closer to Summer and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I guess you haven't… been formally introduced. This is Summer. My daughter." She sent a significant look to Weiss. "She wanted to thank you for playing with her last night. Didn't you, Summer?"</p><p>Weiss smiled - smirked, really - at Ruby and winked. "Of course. I had a lot of fun playing with you and Jess, Summer." She offered her hand, and Summer -bless her- raised hers up.</p><p>"You're supposed to high five!" she said with a shake of her head.</p><p>Weiss chuckled. "How silly of me, there you go." She adjusted her hand and lightly smacked Summer's in the hair. "You have a good high five."</p><p>"Thanks! I practice with Jess all the time. We even have a secret handshake."</p><p>Weiss glanced up and Ruby, her grin widening. "Oh yeah? Can you teach me sometime?"</p><p>"Maybe," Summer replied smugly. "If Jess says it's okay. You're fixing her house, so I think she'll say okay."</p><p>Laughing, Weiss straighted. "I'll look forward to it. You know, your mom's been really helpful to me, as well."</p><p>Summer's eyebrows climbed up her forehead. "Really?" She looked up at Ruby with stars in her eyes, and Ruby felt like an asshole.</p><p>"Of course," Weiss continued. "I wouldn't have been able to help anyone if you mom wasn't here to help me first."</p><p>Summer looked up at Ruby like she had just saved the cutest kitten from the biggest tree in Vale, and Ruby smiled back at her.</p><p>"Weiss is a good person, Summer," she found herself saying despite herself. "She's going to help everyone here."</p><p>"Woooooow," Summer breathed. "That's soooo cool. Weiss, do you want to come over for dinner?"</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"What?" Ruby said as soon as she thought the words. She blinked and cleared her throat. Weiss looked straight at Ruby and, in at all possible, her grin widened even further.</p><p>"Why, I would absolutely <em>love</em> to," she said evilly.</p><p>"Really?" Summer gasped. "Because Jess and her mom and dad and grandma and grandpa are also staying with us so there'll be a lot of people there but I think we have enough food and then you can eat with us too and-"</p><p>"Summer," Ruby cut her daughter off before she could run out of breath. "It's okay. She understands."</p><p>Summer nodded referently. "Yeah. Do you have anybody you want to come too? Your mom or dad?"</p><p>Ruby felt her face freeze, and it took every ounce of her willpower to keep from moving an inch as her gaze darted towards Weiss. <em>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.</em></p><p>But, surprisingly, Weiss looked chagrined. "My parents are both gone, Summer," she said softly. "My brother and sister are here in Patch, but I think they are too busy to come to dinner."</p><p>"Ohhhh, that's too bad! I want a brother and sister. But my mom said I'm an only child." She nodded, as though pleased she remembered.</p><p>Ruby tugged Summer back slightly before she could say anything further. "Okay. She gets it, Summer. That's enough."</p><p>Summer looked up at Ruby, confused, but Weiss said, "Well, you have Jess, right? I bet she's like a sister to you."</p><p>At that, Summer's face lit up. "Yeah! She is like my sister! So, are you coming for dinner tonight? You can come tonight, right?"</p><p>Weiss laughed. "What are you having?"</p><p>"Pizza!" Summer declared happily.</p><p>"I absolutely <em>love</em> pizza," Weiss announced.</p><p>Summer whirled around and stared down Ruby. "Mom, we're having pizza because Weiss loves it. Can we-"</p><p>Ruby slapped a hand over her daughter's mouth. "Honey, I think it would be better to check with Jess and her parents before deciding to have pizza. Besides, I have a feeling that Weiss has other things to do while we decide, right?" She looked at Weiss pleadingly.</p><p>"I do," Weiss said, chuckling quietly.</p><p>"Can we go right now, mom?" Summer was practically bouncing up and down on her toes. "Can we go ask them right now, please?"</p><p>She sighed, and got out through a forced grin, "Sure we can, honey."</p><p>"Yes!" Summer cheered, bounding away. "See you for dinner, Weiss! Remember, we're eating pizza!"</p><p>Weiss caught Ruby's eyes before she turned away. "You'll let me know the time for dinner." It was not a question.</p><p>Ruby gritted her teeth. "Sure thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a child to wrangle."</p><p>She was about to turn away when Weiss suddenly - and damn near scaring ten years of her life away - lit up in one of the biggest grins Ruby had ever seen. She threw her hands up in the air, and cheered out a raucous welcome.</p><p>Two people, a man and a woman, with eerily similar white hair were approaching their small group, and Ruby had the distinct pleasure of feeling her hackles rise and her stomach turn at the same exact time.</p><p>
  <em>Lovely… a whole clan of Schnees. What's next, Crescent Rose malfunctioning?</em>
</p><p>Stopping <em>that</em> train of thought before even getting out of the station, Ruby slapped on the most polite smile she could as she turned to greet the new arrivals.</p><p>Whitley was the first to arrive, and he did so with aplomb, throwing a gangly arm over Weiss' shoulder and nudging her in a very 'brotherly' fashion. At the same time, Winter took a relaxed stance between Ruby and her siblings, nodding to Ruby respectfully. If she were honest, the eldest Schnee - and, coincidentally, the most decorated as far as the military was concerned - made her the least nervous. At least with Winter, Ruby knew more or less what to expect. So far the woman had been the consummate professional, and treated Ruby with an air of aloof respect.</p><p>Ruby could appreciate that.</p><p>On the other hand, Whitley was very different from what she expected. Ruby was usually a pretty good judge of character, and she couldn't pigeonhole the man to save her life. He seemed fairly intelligent and polite, but there was also an air of mystery to him that -if she were anyone else- she'd probably find attractive.</p><p>Luckily, she wasn't. And she didn't.</p><p>And Weiss, well... that was a totally different story. And not one she wanted to touch with a ten foot pole.</p><p>"Big sister," Whitley greeted smoothly. "How was your first walk-through?"</p><p>"It went better than I anticipated. Mary and Jeff were both very open to suggestions, and even had some notable ideas of their own."</p><p>Nodding as though that was expected, Whitley pulled away and smiled at Ruby. "Miss Rose," he greeted. "How are you?"</p><p>"Fine, thank you," Ruby said shortly.</p><p>"And who is this enchanting young lady?" Whitley knelt down to get a better look at Summer, his perfectly white teeth flashing as he smiled. Summer giggled, and looked to the ground, her cheeks darkening noticeably.</p><p><em>What the…</em> Ruby felt her eyes widen. <em>Aww shit.</em> That was certainly something Ruby wanted to avoid. She stepped a little closer to her daughter -putting her hands on her little shoulders protectively- and cleared her throat. "This is Summer. My daughter." She looked at the group, gauging their reactions. Winter was looking at Summer, a curious tilt to her head and an odd look in her sharp eyes. <em>Fuck.</em> Whitley, on the other hand, held out his to Summer, all dazzling smiles and civility.</p><p>"Lovely to meet you, Summer," he said.</p><p>Summer giggled again, and parroted, "lovely to meet you, too." She reached out and Whitley took her little hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Don't you know, Whitley?" Weiss remarked sardonically. "You're supposed to give high fives."</p><p>Whitley gasped theatrically. "Oh, of course! How silly of me." He held his hand aloft and Summer slapped it with hers. "There we go. Thank you very much, Summer."</p><p>"You're welcome!" she said breathlessly. She started giggling again and this time didn't stop.</p><p>Ruby felt like she should be dragging her daughter away, if only to get on with her day. She had the uncomfortable feeling that if left to her own devices, Summer would follow the Schnee clan around, giggling and blushing like, well… like a little girl.</p><p>
  <em>Hoo boy.</em>
</p><p>"Come on, Summer," Ruby insisted, tugging at her shoulder gently. "Let's go see what we can do about lunch."</p><p>Summer looked like she was about to argue, but when Whitley winked down at her and said his goodbyes, she started giggling again and Ruby took the opportunity to pull her away. She half dragged, half carried her around the corner and from then on, she was golden.</p><p>"Wooooow," Summer breathed, "he was soooo pretty."</p><p>Ruby couldn't stop herself from snorting. "If you say so, Sum."</p><p>"He was! And so was Weiss! They're all so pretty!"</p><p>Ruby hummed something inaudible under her breath, both unable and unwilling to comment on that. At least, not in front of her eight year old daughter. The Schnees might be attractive, but that was superficial. What was underneath was what mattered.</p><p>And that, more than anything, was what Ruby was afraid of.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We're All Looking For</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>That sneaky little bitch Ruby Rose had tried to weasel her way out of letting Weiss into her house, she just knew it. That temporary coffee-induced truce was powerful indeed, but brief. It had held up long enough for Ruby to introduce her daughter to Weiss and her family, but that had been it.</p><p>Summer had been endearing, enthusiastic, and fun. The polar opposite of her mother.</p><p>Weiss hazarded a guess that the girl took more after her father. Whom she has yet to see. Or even heard mentioned.</p><p>Curious.</p><p>Once Whitley and Winter had entered the picture, however, Ruby's more-or-less pleasant attitude had taken a nosedive right off the deep end, and it was clear why. More than one Schnee within spitting distance was enough for the huntress. She'd gone from an understanding and relatively patient mother to 'I hate you and your entire family' in the blink of an eye. The look she'd given Weiss as she pulled her daughter away to safety? Pure, unadulterated hate. Simple and obvious.</p><p>At least, to Weiss it had been. She had no idea what the others had taken away from that little encounter.</p><p>She had grown used to people judging her over the years. Judging her by her gender, by her age or rank, or even her family name. She'd been called many things; a bitch, a slut, a conniving snake, and many things even worse. And Weiss couldn't care less. She was in charge of her own life, and she lived how she wanted.</p><p>She worked hard, and she played hard, too. Otherwise, what was the point of living? She enjoyed casual sex with both men and women, and some days, she even felt like wearing fucking leggings and making random strangers blush as she walked down the street. Fuck everyone else for thinking badly of her.</p><p>She did things her own way, at her own speed, which was why at that moment she was sitting at Ruby Rose's dining table, completely ignoring the woman's heated glare as she bit daintily into a pepperoni and olive pizza.</p><p>Weiss had to admit, though, on some level Ruby did interest her. How was it that a woman could go back and forth with her, throwing insults around like they were sticks of gum, only to turn around and throw herself headlong into a horde of Grimm to save her town? She could understand the duty of a Huntress; after all, she was one herself. But there was a strange dimorphism to Ruby that she couldn't put her finger on.</p><p>Still, she knew better than to tell Ruby outright that she had been the one to pull her out of the veritable tidal wave of Grimm and save her life. She'd keep that tibdit in her back pocket until the right moment. Chiefly, when it would give her the biggest punch in the gut, she would then choose to drop that little piece of information.</p><p>Mary was explaining to Ruby with excitement the projected setup of their new and improved house. Meanwhile, Summer and Jess were chatting away happily at their corner, their bellies already full of cheesy pizza and juice. At the other end of the table, Jess' father and grandparents ate happily, occasionally adding to the one-sided conversation between Mary and Ruby.</p><p>A fat, old dog named Zwei was lounging underneath the table, hoping for scraps but too tired to actively go begging.</p><p>Finally, to Weiss' mild surprise, two more people had joined the impromptu dinner party. Wes had joined them at the last minute, accepting Ruby's invitation for Pizza at her home. But that wasn't what had surprised Weiss; the man had been a pretty common fixture around Ruby - she assumed he was Ruby's version of a personal assistant, or a friend at the least. What was a surprise to Weiss was that a Faunus had been invited as well.</p><p>Weiss had met Ilia Amitola briefly the previous day; the woman apparently owned the inn where Weiss and her entourage were currently staying, and had exchanged pleasantries with her. As a chameleon Faunus, her skin was olive-toned and had freckles dotting her skin in large patches. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail - much like Weiss' own currently. She had been just as surprised to see Weiss there as she was, but shook it off with a bright smile and a friendly hand shake.</p><p><em>See?</em> Weiss had given Ruby a significant look. <em>If the Faunus could be polite, so can you</em>.</p><p>Hence, why Ruby was glaring at Weiss like she had strangled a kitten in front of her.</p><p>Still, one had to wonder why Ilia of all people had joined them for dinner. They could have been friends, Weiss supposed. Small towns usually had large, tight groups of acquaintances, and Weiss herself hadn't spent enough time here to know everyone's social circles. And from the easy comradery between Ruby and Ilia - when Ruby had taken her glare away from Weiss to look at something else for a change - was both plain as day as much as it was a little irritating.</p><p>Aside from Ruby's more often than not glare, dinner went well, and Weiss felt like she had a better idea of the sort of people Mary and Jeff were, as well as their parents. She felt assured that she could give them the homes they wanted, as well as the rest of Patch in the weeks to come. As she thanked everyone and stood to leave, Ruby rose as well, saying she would walk Weiss out. They both ignored Wes and Ilia's odd looks as they left the dining room and walked out the front door.</p><p>"I know what you're doing," Ruby said stiffly when they paused on her front porch.</p><p>"Oh, so now you're speaking to me? How positively big of you."</p><p>Her silver eyes hardened. "You're trying to seem nice and approachable to my friends and family - and the people of patch." She stepped closer and thrust her finger towards Weiss' chest. "So when you drop your little bomb on us, they'll be more likely to roll over and take it."</p><p>"I assume you're speaking metaphorically?" Weiss sighed. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow. She wasn't going to let Ruby goad her into another argument. Nope. It would probably make Ruby even more angry to keep her cool, anyway. And that was by far more fun. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead.</p><p>"I <em>live</em> here."</p><p>"No shit," Weiss quipped. "I mean, what are you doing here with me on your front porch?"</p><p>Ruby's eyes flashed, and for a moment, Weiss thought she might strike her. But the moment was gone in an instant and she stepped back. "I don't even know anymore!" she snapped. "I had things figured out and knew what I was going to do. I had a plan, a life and everything was going so well. Then shit happened and everything got all fucked up."</p><p>Weiss knew Ruby wasn't talking about Weiss anymore. At least, not directly. She stayed silent and watchful as Ruby prowled around the front porch like she was stalking something.</p><p>"Now I feel like everything's going to shit and I'm barely able to catch up. Everything's happening too fast and people are still missing and the town's still destroyed." She suddenly stopped, her shoulders falling. "I feel like I failed everyone."</p><p>Weiss scoffed. "Don't be an idiot. You didn't fail anyone."</p><p>"We weren't prepared for that much Grimm," Ruby admitted. "Nobody anticipated such a large invasion. I'm the only Huntress anywhere near here. I sent out a call for help, and nobody came. Well," she snorted. "They <em>did</em> come, but it wasn't enough to save the town."</p><p>"But they did prevent many deaths," Weiss pointed out. "And that was the most important thing."</p><p>Ruby whirled around, staring Weiss down like she was Grimm herself. "These people <em>trusted</em> me. And I let them down."</p><p>Weiss sighed through her nose, and took a step forward. "You didn't let anyone down. No town can be completely, one hundred percent prepared for the Grimm, no matter how it is defended. It's not possible. By their very nature, they are chaotic and unpredictable. There is no way to totally defend anywhere from them. Only react."</p><p>Ruby scoffed again. "You talk about them like you know them."</p><p>Shrugging, Weiss didn't comment on that. "What I can tell you is that your people will get their town back. Mary and Jeff will get their house back. Jess will get her playground in the backyard. Patch will be better defended and able to withstand the next Grimm attack. Hopefully, it will never happen. But, better safe than sorry."</p><p>Ruby didn't look convinced. "This town? These people? This is my life. I grew up here. My family grew up here. My daughter is growing up here. If this happens again…"</p><p>"Then it will be different," Weiss finished her words. "But different doesn't necessarily mean worse, Ruby. If anything, it means that a lot of people will acknowledge the fact that you've been through a lot, and are a stronger person for coming out on the other side."</p><p>Ruby sighed, saying nothing.</p><p>"You are right to be skeptical. And to be protective. Not everyone that has the resources to come in and fix your every problem would have Patch's best interests at heart. Luckily, I do."</p><p>"Right," Ruby snorted. "Like I believe that." After a moment, she shook her head. "Sorry. I'm tired and stressed. I don't usually act like this, but you seem to bring out the worst in me."</p><p>"Right back at you," Weiss smirked.</p><p>"I wonder if I'd feel the same under different circumstances?" Ruby muttered aloud, leaving Weiss to wonder what exactly Ruby was talking about.</p><p>"You mean if you didn't have to keep both eyes on me to make sure I don't ruin your town even further?"</p><p>Ruby straightened, clearing her throat. "Yup. Pretty much." Her smile was wary and a little strained, but it was present, and Weiss felt a little hiccuping zing through her blood at the sight. Ruby was an attractive woman. It was just too damn bad her personality ruined the whole effect.</p><p>"Well, I guess we'll never find out, huh? Now, I'll leave you to your… family and friends." She stepped away and backed off the porch. She turned and lifted a hand in farewell. "Tell Summer I said thank you for the invitation, and the pizza."</p><p>"You do realize I bought the pizza, right?"</p><p>"Shut up. I know what I said."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>